The Wicked Game
by bonzkelly
Summary: Bella is desperate to save her relationship with Jasper, a man she deeply loves. However, taking a risk for one night to save it all means she'll encounter something she will never forget and possibly regret. Will the mysterious Edward help embark her into a deeper passion for Jasper or will this wicked game she plays end up costing her to lose all? (Lemon, MA, Angst)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stared at the unfamiliar legs crossing in front of me. At the very end of those well-toned legs was a seductive color of candy apple red toe nails, and sleek black heels that wrapped sensually around the feet. The thin silk material of the red dress slipped off and exposed more skin of the inner thighs.

Nervously, I lifted the skirt and draped it over my thigh.

I've never done this before. Dress like I was someone else.

"Don't. It's so appealing to see your legs exposed like this." His hands were cold to the touch. Maybe because the air in the car was blasted at a cool temperature. Still, he held onto my hands. I took in a deep breath. I was doing this for him.

He did look ravenous himself this evening, but you could barely tell with the mask he wore. It was a requirement to wear a mask to these event parties. It was our first ever. Nothing I've ever heard of before, but he wanted to come. It was our last resort to save our relationship, and I was willing to do anything for him.

My hands went up near his face, and I placed his curl behind his ear. He brought my hands to his lips and pressed them softly. The warmth of his kiss sent a shiver down my spine. I missed his delicate touches and caresses. We did lose our intimacy after all these years, but work had taken over and our lives got too busy. We didn't argue at all, actually. It seemed to be perfect with the exception of our intimacy being lost.

I still loved him. I needed him. Yet, I honestly didn't know if he still felt the same way. We weren't committed to each other yet, but this would help us know if we were meant to be forever.

After I came home late from work one night, I finally spoke up and asked him if there was anything I could do to add passion into our relationship. He didn't seem phased by it, but a few days later and he had suggested we attend this secret event. It was by invitation only, and he knew of someone who thought this would be the perfect way to ignite our passion.

"Bella, you look absolutely ravishing. I could take you right here and make love to you." He kissed my lips and played with my tongue before I could reply back to his kiss.

"Then let's go home. We don't need this, do we?"

He sat up stiff and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. We'll try this then. I want to know what I need do to make you desire me again."

He finally looked at me. "I love you, Bella. You're too good to me."

Our driver finally pulled up to the house. It was more of a castle. There were several cars already in front of us and behind us.

"Looks like it's a full house tonight." He smiled at me and seemed giddy at the excitement for this evening.

The valet opened our door, and we stepped out in front of the massive entryway of the house. There was a gentleman at the door who controlled the front door, but before he did, he didn't speak a word to us. Jasper remembered and pulled out the thick envelope in his jacket. The gentleman opened the envelope and read the invitation. With his approval, he opened the door and we entered into the house.

The hallway was dark but the lights dimmed enough for us to see the guests. I took in another deep breath. How did I ever talk myself into this?

Everyone was staring at us as we walked in. Jasper was confidant in his stride, but I felt timid and wanted to hide behind Jasper the entire evening. As my arm wrapped around his left arm, he held my hand.

"Darling, please relax. If we don't learn anything tonight, then it's perfectly fine. But let's enjoy this for a moment, and see what we can discover."

I nodded my head. I wanted to be submissive to his wishes. It pleased me so much to see him smile at me, knowing I was doing everything I could for him.

"Jasper!"

I saw a tall elegant woman with a beautiful evening gown walking towards us. Her hair was short, and with the dark lights I couldn't tell if her hair was auburn or a light brown. Her smile lit up the room though, and her perfect straight teeth were flawless. Her lips were a bright red, and behind her mask, her eyes sparkled a friendly glare.

"Alice."

Alice. She was the one who Jasper had met and invited us to this event. They met through a mutual friend and became close friends themselves. She wanted to help, and I thought her sincerity was quite overbearing, but Jasper assured me it was for us.

She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed them gently. "You look amazing." She turned to look at me, "This must be Bella. Oh my goodness, Jasper. Why on earth would you need tonight when she looks like a fucking goddess in that damn dress? Hell, I'd fuck her."

Thank goodness for the dim lighting because I was blushing refutably.

"Yes. Bella went beyond herself tonight and is exceptionally stunning. I'm one very lucky man."

The things he said, I didn't know why we were here tonight. I was ready to leave with him already.

"Well, Bella and Jasper, I know you both are aware of what happens tonight. So please don't hesitate to ask me any questions. I am so happy you both are here, and I guarantee you, it will be an evening you shall never forget or regret."

She then turned her attention towards me, "So to start, Bella, since Jasper is just too delectable to pass on tonight, I'm going to steal him away from you for a moment. But no worries, he will always go home with you tonight as promised."

And so it begins. I took in another deep breath and had to accept this. Jasper slowly let go of my hands, but not before looking me in the eyes, "Don't worry. Please open yourself too, and remember I love you."

With that last statement, I saw him drift away with Alice in his arms. He was giving his warm smile that I've come to love. Now, I felt so cold being left alone in a room full of strangers. I kept staring at them as their figures became smaller. They walked up the stairs and went behind closed doors. I began to feel nauseated. My chest ached at the thought of allowing another woman to take Jasper. I was weak and allowed this to happen to myself. What if he never came back to me? But he promised. This whole ordeal was psychotic, and I couldn't believe I agreed to it. But I kept telling myself I love him. We needed this to save us. This was normal behavior now with couples.

I felt warm hands on my bare shoulders, and a soft breath released behind my ears. It sent a warm sensation down my back and caused the intricate hairs behind my neck to rise. I took in a deep breath at my surprised reaction.

"You know, don't make it so obvious that you're a virgin at this party. The veterans at these parties love the weak novices like you to prey on. Such an easy target, and then so easily abused. You'll never make it alive."

I was appalled at what I was hearing. I turned myself around, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I froze at the blue-grayish eyes preying on me. His mask was a simple plain black mask which didn't hide his perfect structured jaw lines. His hair had golden highlights that I could still see through the luminous lights. He was tailored to perfection. His warm hands still had a grip on my shoulders.

I stared at his hands, and he realized his position; so he gently lowered his hands. He then took my hand and kissed it. His warm lips were soft, and I could feel him slip the tip of his tongue on my hand. Somehow, I didn't pull away but allowed him to continue.

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm barely trying to enlighten you on how these parties work."

Maybe I was overreacting. Surely, there was some humanity left in this room especially in a room full of promiscuous and scandalous people.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

I shook my head and reminded myself to forget every judgment I was going to have tonight. "I'm Bella."

"Just Bella?" He twisted his head wanting my full name.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know you, and I'm not ready to privy you with my full name, so it'll have to be Bella for now."

"Seems fair."

"Was I that obvious?"

"About your last name?"

"No. You stated I was an obvious novice at this. Does it really show, and is it really true what you just said?"

He laughed at my question. Why was he laughing? I was being serious.

"To answer your questions, yes and yes. Please, Bella, let me offer you a drink." He led his hand towards the bar, and we walked over to the bartender.

"James, I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and the lady will have a . . .?"

"Cabernet Sauvignon, please."

"I didn't take you for a whiskey girl anyways."

"I barely drink. Only on special occasions and tonight definitely calls for one."

As James handed our drinks, he winked at me. "Your first night, M'am?"

"I am that obvious, aren't I?" Even the bartender knew. I was doomed. How was any of this going to help Jasper and me?

"I'm a bartender. I notice everything at these parties, but no worries. You're in good hands with Edward."

"I'll give you my opinion after this evening, James." I raised my glass to James. "To new adventures."

Edward raised his glass, "No, to you. Because you're about to indulge into one of the most life changing events of your life."

I couldn't agree more.

As we roamed around the house, I noticed how easy it was for others to find one another. Oh my goodness, have I been living under a rock my entire life. This world was so different from what I knew. Sexuality was no longer sacred amongst two people.

"Bella, if seeing all this is too much; we can go talk in a private room."

"Is that how you allure the ladies into a room?"

He let out another chuckle at my question. "No actually. If you really want to know, the women here don't require asking at all. Everyone is pretty open and aware of what happens next after some intriguing conversations. It doesn't take much convincing. Sometimes, it's the same crowd, so you already have preselection in works."

I took in a deep breath. Alice. She had wanted Jasper already. She knew this was the only way without having to tarnish whatever it was that she was trying not to ruin. What was she trying to protect?

"Sure."

"I'm sorry. I can't read your mind sometimes. Sure what?"

"I mean, sure, let's go into a private room. It seems you're honest enough to give me some answers and tips."

"Well, my student, then follow your sensei upstairs."

I wanted to go upstairs, in hopes that I would run into Jasper. But as we walked pass their room, it was still closed. I tried to slow down to see if I could hear anything.

"These rooms are built with pretty thick walls, and may I suggest that your intentions to be not to listen on in. It'll ruin the rest of your evening."

"Is that your first tip?"

"No. My first tip was to not make it so obvious that you're a novice at this."

I let out a smile. It was my first smile of the evening amidst all this crazy fiasco. At least, he was keeping my mind off Jasper and Alice.

As we entered a vacant room, the décor was extremely lavish. Dark velvet curtains, a thick duvet with a dozen pillows of different sizes, dim lighting which was a given, and several warm towels and robes. Even sultry music was playing in the background. They truly thought of everything for these events.

Edward closed the door, and I flinched at the sound of the door locking. I was contemplating giving myself to him tonight. He seemed honest, but my heart wasn't in it. Could I ever overcome that feeling of needing to make love and only fuck? That's what everyone was doing tonight. Just fucking. Jasper was fucking Alice right now. Ugh.

"Bella, you're drifting again. Don't think."

I nodded my head in agreement. He was right. I had to shut off my thinking at this moment. I walked over to him and placed my arms on his chest. At least he smelled good, and his body was so warm to the touch.

"Bella, I know this is your first time and I don't want to ruin it for you. If you want, we can just talk tonight."

I dropped my arms and stepped back. I bit my bottom lip hard. "Talk." I shook my head. "Of course, you know, I'm new to this. I know I'm not desirable cause God forbid, if I was then I wouldn't be here tonight. No, I would be at home fucking Jasper instead of Jasper fucking Alice."

"Whoah. What are you talking about? Bella, I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for. This is a different game we're playing here. And to say that you're not desirable? Bella, the moment I saw you walked through the doors, I've been trying to devise a plan to have you all to myself tonight and claim your goddess like body. But then I realized, after studying your behavior that you're all new to this, and I don't want to ruin it. Because what if you don't ever come back?"

He almost seemed sincere about his last words. Why did he care about me?

"Why would I want to come back? I'm here for Jasper and me, so we can find a way to reignite passion into our lovemaking. I don't even know if we're going to last after this."

"You love him that much?"

I tried not to cry but the tears began to fall. Why was I crying in front of a stranger? All this was irrelevant to him. I was smarter than this. My father raised me better. I wiped away my tears under my mask trying not to reveal my face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying in front of you. This is so stupid. You should be with someone who's wanting you in sexual ways, and not providing therapy for a stupid girl."

"You're not stupid, Bella. Brave for doing this, but not stupid. And I'm fine. This is different for a change, and I like it. It feels good to have a normal conversation at these parties."

I wanted to believe him, and maybe I did. He had a way of calming me down when he spoke.

"Bella, let me help you."

"Help me how?"

He clasped his hands together and placed both his fingertips on his lips.

"Let me show you. I won't make love to you tonight, but at least I can show you how and what you should be doing to bring that passion back."

Without thinking, I nodded my head in agreement.

He took several steps until his body was pressed up against mine. Our breathing was in sync and I could feel the warmth of his body.

"First, you need to undress yourself. Do it slowly and seductively. Never stop staring me in the eyes while you do it."

I took in a deep breath and quietly hoped for courage. I unzipped the side of the gown and slipped the top down.

"Slower, Bella."

With subtle movements, the gown fell like chocolate melting down my legs. I was embarrassed at my exposed breasts, so I decided to take off my heels.

"No. Keep them on. Now slowly lick and bite your bottom lip like you've been doing all night."

He noticed. It was such a bad habit of mine that I couldn't control.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Your body is perfect." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I'm going to control myself."

"We can stop, Edward."

"No. I'll keep teaching you. Now unbutton my shirt, then walk behind me and slip off my shirt."

I did as he commanded, and I remembered to slowly unbutton each button. As I walked behind him and slipped his shirt to the floor, my hands rubbed up his arms slowly.

"That feels good, Bella. Now go lay down on the bed."

"What about your trousers?"

"Bella, if you take off my trousers, then this training is over and I will make love to you."

He was right. What was I thinking? I walked over to the bed and propped myself to the side comfortably on the pillows. He came over and pulled my knee across the bed, so that it covered my inner thighs. He placed my arm over my hips.

"This is how you should welcome him into your warm bed."

"What now?"

"If he doesn't come to you, then he's a fool."

He stood there staring at me. I felt like I was betraying Jasper with Edward staring at my naked body, but somehow, I wanted to appeal to Edward.

"Then are you a fool too?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What do we have, Edward?"

I sat at the edge of the bed with him between my legs. I placed my hands on his bare chest and never lost focus on his gaze. I started to unbuckle his belt, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella. Don't."

"Edward. It's ok. Set me free as a novice."

He held my face with his hands and his lips met mine. His kiss was so different and warm. He took his time caressing me with his tongue. I followed his technique and devoured him. My heart was racing and our breathing was getting heavy. My hands finally freed his belt and his trousers fell to the floor. I pulled him on top of me as he kissed my jawline and neck. He nibbled on my ear and let his tongue massage it. It was unbearable yet so welcoming. I released little moans from the back of my throat that came out uncontrollably.

We were suddenly interrupted by pounding at the door. "This is the police! Everyone out of their rooms now!"

Holy fuck! Why were the police here?

Edward and I both stopped in our tracks, and he helped me up and get dressed. I was panicking. My father was going to kill me.

"Edward. I can't have the police know I'm here. My father is Chief. He'll know."

Edward's face meant he wanted to protect me, so he walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Stay in here and I'll come back for you."

I was petrified and shaking. He gave me a blanket to cover me and before he left, his arms came around my waist and pulled me towards him. I could feel his hardness rub against my thigh. He still desired me even after all this craziness. He leaned down and kissed my lips. They felt bruised from his long kiss, but I didn't care at that moment. I wanted to remember the feeling of his warmth on my lips.

He closed the closet door, paused for a moment to give himself some time. Then I could hear him opening the bedroom door.

"Hello, Officer." He was so calm when answering.

"Are you the only one here in this room?"

"Yes. Just me. I was resting in my room."

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"So this is your residence?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, there's been a death reported here, so wanted to make sure you were aware."

"I'm sorry, who's passed away?"

"It's Mr. Pierce."

"Rob Pierce?"

"Yeah. Got a 9-1-1 call from here. Looks like the old man was having too much fun, if you know what I mean. Your parties, they're something else. Not illegal, but just something else."

"Does Alice know?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, his wife."

"She's downstairs. She's shaken up, but that's to be expected from a wife. But looks like she's soon going to be a rich widow. Old dying bastard was greedy with money, but loved that woman."

"I'll go talk to her soon. Is there anything else you need from me, Officer?"

"Nope, just have to take the body to the morgue and write up a report. Making sure there was no foul play here, but highly doubt it. Old Pierce was reaching his time anyways. Have a good night, Mr. Cullen."

"You too, Officer, and thank you."

It was silent for a moment, and the door finally closed. I heard footsteps coming closer to the closet. Edward opened the door. I was in shell shock not only because of everything I heard, but because he removed his mask. He was astonishing to look at.

"Bella. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head.

"Did you hear any of that conversation?"

I nodded my head again.

"Poor Alice." That's all I could say.

"Don't feel sorry for her. She's soon to inherit billions. The only problem is Rob Pierce was a smart guy, and he liked younger women. A lot. If he had saw you tonight first, I'm sure he would have killed me to get to you. But don't worry, I would have never allowed it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He knew Alice was only into his money, I mean why else would a woman like her show interest in an old man? He had his will changed, so she would inherit nothing. She doesn't know he changed it. Or at least I don't think she does. Unless she did and then decided to kill him. Who knows, it's only speculation."

"Oh my God, Edward! Jasper!"

"All this going on tonight, and you're worried about Jasper?"

"I'm sorry. I thought there was an understanding about all these type of events, and who belonged to whom at the end of the night."

He suddenly changed his mood and seemed cold. He turned away from me, and spoke with a soft monotone voice.

"You're right. Have a good evening, Bella. I'm sure Jasper is waiting for you downstairs."

I didn't want him to feel this way. How was I going to rectify this? But I was never going to see him again. This event wasn't what I had expected, and I wasn't going to return.

I placed my hand on his back shoulder, "I'm sorry, Edward."

His shoulders stiffened at my touch, and I felt terrible. Alice was right. Tonight I was not going to forget this night, but I may be regretting it now.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I walked out of the room and wanted to cry. Why were my emotions taking over me? He meant nothing to me, yet I felt like I betrayed him. But it was Jasper that I had betrayed. I ran down the stairs and saw Jasper.

"Bella!"

I ran into his arms and cried into his shoulders. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring. "Please let's go home. I don't ever want to come back."

"Sure thing, Bella, I want to go home too."

•••••••••

 **A/N: Hi All! I'm giving this a try with Bella and Edward. This story has been contemplating in my head and I wanted to put it out before I would forget. Please let me know if you like this or not. Trying to find motivation. LOL! I'll still keep writing cause I love writing, so if you find yourself continuing to read this story, then thank you!**

 **-kl**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The ride home was a silent one. Jasper and I both agreed we wouldn't discuss anything that happened tonight. We would learn from our encounters, and then experience it within our relationship at home. Those were the rules, and at this moment, I was thankful to not discuss Edward or Alice.

I should have felt a slight ounce of jealousy over Alice, but instead I was feeling guilty over my provocative advances I made towards Edward. I barely met him, yet I felt emotionally invested in him already. I hated that I left him hurt, if he was hurt. But his attitude adjusted drastically when I mentioned my worry over Jasper.

I didn't understand this wicked game. I was abiding by their rules, yet why was I feeling like I had lost?

My fingers came up to my lips and softly brushed it. I still remembered his last kiss to me. It was as if he was pouring out his feelings for me and disguised it within the kiss.

I had to stop thinking about him. My focus had to shift to Jasper. Jasper. I looked over to him, and he was gazing out the window. He had removed his mask, and it revealed the Jasper I knew. The Jasper I loved, but somehow staring at him tonight, my feelings were different towards him.

No. I couldn't possibly stop loving this man, but the feeling of love wasn't the same anymore. What was I conjuring up inside for him? Love? Betrayal? Jealousy? Rage?

I decided not to interrupt his thoughts. I'm sure he was as confused as me, or worse what if he decided it was over between us. The idea of losing him already made me sick. How would I handle this? I tried to prepare myself mentally to accept this fate between us, but I wasn't ready.

We arrived at our condo, and even the ride up the elevator was silent. Yet, he held onto my hands the entire time. They weren't warm like Edward's touch, but they were Jasper's and I welcomed it. He opened the door for me, and I went inside to our bedroom. I headed for our closet and started peeling off my evening gown.

I remembered Edward's instructions. He was so patient with me. As the dress slipped to the floor, I started to remove my heels.

"You look beautiful with just heels on."

Jasper's voice startled me. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He slipped his hands to my breast and cupped them. He inhaled me, and I was nervous. I still had Edward's scent on me.

"Please, Jasper. I'd like to shower first."

He was afraid, I could tell. He knew something occurred, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He released me, and left me alone in the closet.

I fell down to my knees and started crying. What was I doing? I had wanted tonight to help us regain our intimacy back, yet I denied Jasper my body. I didn't feel guilt over my submission of denying him, I felt guilt because I felt troubled by my feelings for Edward.

I could still smell his scent on my body. I breathed it in as to capture every last scent I could remember. I turned on the shower, and tried to use it as a way to wash all my emotions off from this evening.

When I got out of the shower and opened the door to our room, Jasper had already fallen asleep on the bed. I stared at his innocent face as his curls rested over his eyes. What did I want to tell him? We promised to not allow this evening to be compromised with anything from the party. It was so easy for him to shut off his emotions.

I stepped out into the living area and decided to pour a glass of water. I needed to hydrate myself from all the crying I had endured. I curled myself into the corner sofa, and gazed out to the city light from our glass wall condo. The city seemed so serene, yet deep within the city limits were chaos and broken worlds. I had opened myself into that world now and didn't know how to get out of it. I sat there the entire evening while my mind replayed the event. Slowly, my body succumbed to much needed rest, and I gave in to my heavy eyelids closing.

I felt drops of water dripping down my cheeks, and a soft subtle kiss on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see Jasper hovering over me with just his towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still soaking wet from his shower.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I lifted my head, and I could feel the muscle tension from sleeping in the wrong position. The light shining through the glass caused my eyes to squint. Did I really sleep through the night on the sofa?

"Bella, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I would have carried you into bed." He sat beside me and handed me a cup of coffee. "Did I upset you that you didn't want to share the bed with me last night?"

I rubbed my neck and took a sip of coffee. My deep sigh felt relieved from the aroma of the coffee. At least, he knew how I always liked my coffee.

"I'm sorry. I was thirsty last night and was contemplating over . . . I decided to watch the city lights in the living room." I didn't want to discuss last night. At least, he made it known to never mention it before we left for the party. "Either way, I'm up now and I have to leave to the hospital."

He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the lips. "I'm off too."

I looked at the time. It was too early for him to report into work. The office wouldn't open for another hour.

"It's not even 7:00 yet?"

"I know, but I could use some quiet time before the staff starts trickling in."

He got up and headed back to the room to dress, and I couldn't help but wonder how he could so easily see the world this morning as if nothing significant happened last night. If only I had that sense to not be bothered by everything.

I pulled into the parking deck, and took the stairs to the staff room. As I placed the stethoscope around my neck and closed my locker door, the familiar face staring directly at me startled me.

"Jacob! You need to quit doing that!"

Jacob Black was my oldest best friend. He was more of a younger brother than anything else. When I headed off to medical school we lost touch for a bit, but then he finished medical school and was now residency at Seattle Hospital where I worked. We both were ecstatic at the opportunity to rekindle our friendship. Since I didn't have a brother or sister growing up, Jacob held all my secrets.

"Spill it, Bells."

"No. This is something I can't discuss."

"Come on, Bells. You owe me this once since you weren't able to invite me."

"Jake, there is no way I would ever allow you into that kind of party."

"That is my kind of party and you know it."

"Jake, you're a young successful doctor and a mighty damn fine looking one too. You can get any girl that you want. Hell, all the nurses are ready to drop their panties for you, so you don't need that kind of party."

"First, I don't mix my personal life with work. You women have too much drama, and second, I'm dying to have a good fuck once in a while. At least, your party everyone is tested for STDs first versus a one night stand at a club."

He was right. The process was tedious before our acceptance. They made sure everyone was STD free and protection was a must. Hush hush contracts and background checks were done prior to approval too. Still. I couldn't shake it off my mind.

"Jake, I'll tell you everything during lunch. Right now we have some patients who are dying to see us."

"Gosh, Bells, please don't quit your day job to become a comedian."

With that comment, I punched him in the arms and we headed off to the hospital floor.

Lunch came quicker than I planned. It was a busy schedule with broken bones, flu like symptoms, burns and the normal sinus complaints.

Jacob and I sat on the quiet grassy area of the hospital. It was the usual cold sandwiches from the hospital cafeteria, but I didn't feel like having an appetite today.

"What's wrong, Bells? You're too quiet and staring away from me too long."

I wanted to tell Jacob. He was the only one I trusted, so I told him everything.

"After everything that happened last night, I can't seem to get myself to make love to Jasper. I don't know if it's because I'm disgusted with myself or I'm feeling guilty at what I did to him."

"Look, you both knew going in that this could have been the consequence. To be honest, I don't think you ever really were in love with Jasper anyway."

"What? That's some brutally honest answer."

"It's the truth, Bells. I think he's just a convenient option for you, and a safe one. Someone your dad would be proud to call son-in-law. But let's be honest, you know you could easily still breathe if he was out of the picture."

Maybe Jacob was right? Maybe I was trying too hard to convince myself that Jasper and I had to work instead of us having to be apart. To be honest, I didn't feel a slight pain of sadness knowing he could be out of the picture.

"Bells, you've been using your work schedule as your excuse in lack of intimacy with Jasper, but really, I think it's been over a long time ago."

"What are you now my sex therapist?"

"No, I'm your only true friend."

He was right. He was an exceptional friend. I always felt so comfortable with him. After our talk, I laid my head on his lap as he stretched out his legs.

"Can I turn you into a human pillow, Jacob? I would make a killing off your six pack body all over the body pillow."

"Sorry, Bells. This body is off limits to everyone but the future Mrs. Jacob Black."

"You're serious about abstaining from sex now, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'll still have a good fuck once in a while if I need it, but yeah, I'm tired of the chase. I'd like to settle down with the right girl. Too bad you don't realize you're in love with me yet."

I laughed the loudest laugh yet. "Jake! You're like my baby brother."

He and I both rolled our heads back and laughed hard. "Yeah, never mind. You're gross, Bells."

Things got quiet quick, and my mind floated about what I was going to do next.

"What do you plan on doing about this Edward?"

"Edward? Nothing. He was the wake up call that I needed. Besides, his socialites are beyond mine. All I have is a horny best friend who's going to save himself for his future wifey."

He pinched my stomach, and it caused a laughing scream out of me. Ugh. Time was already eating away at my happy moments. He gave me a lift to stand up, and we walked with our arms around each other into the hospital.

As we stepped inside, we were both blocked by a huge bouquet of purple hyacinths. As the bouquet lowered, I immediately recognized the copper hair. My grip onto Jacob tightened. My knees became weak, and I wanted to hide. I hid behind Jacob, and he gave me the oddest look.

"Bells, what the hell?"

"Jake, please hide me."

"How? Where? I know you're tiny but . . . "

"Dr. Isabella Swan?"

I was still behind Jacob, and closed my eyes tight. I recognized that soft voice anywhere. It was as soothing as last night.

I felt Jacob blocking me and in his protected mode voice.

"Hey, man. What's it to ya?"

Luckily, Jacob was tall and well built. His release from sex deprivation was working out, and did he ever work out a lot.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. She and I met briefly, and I just wanted to apologize to her. Face to face, if she would allow me."

Shit. That's what I looked like. Shit. The woman he met last night was not the same one. I was in scrubs for crying out loud and probably reeked of piss and shit. Forget this. I was going to get this done and over with.

I came from behind Jacob, and my eyes met with his. When he saw me, he released a wide smile.

"Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Edward."

Jacob felt odd in his position, so he grabbed the flowers from Edward. "I'm going to take these and put them water or something."

Before Jacob left, I wanted to introduce them.

"Edward this is Dr. Jacob Black. Jake, you obviously know this is Edward Cullen."

They briefly shook hands before Edward spoke, "It's pleasure meeting you, Doc."

"Jacob is fine. Just doc in front of my dad to boost his ego."

He nodded and smiled at Jacob's sincere joke. As Jacob walked away with the flowers, I tried brushing my hair with my fingers. A strand kept falling over my face, so Edward stepped forward, pinched the strand and placed it behind my ear.

His fingers slightly brushed against my cheeks, and I felt a tingling sensation. I blushed at my body's reaction to his touch and tried to turn away so he wouldn't see.

"I never imagined I would see you again, Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Well, I'm here in the flesh. Scrubs and all."

"I like this look actually. I feel you're more yourself, and you're still exquisite."

"What are you doing here, Edward, and how did you find me?"

"I did have a hard time finding you considering Bella is nowhere to be found in the directory. But I remember you saying your father was the chief of police. Charlie Swan wasn't so hard to find and neither was his brief bio regarding his proud daughter, Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Ok, Mr. Detective or should I say Mr. Stalker, but why are you here?"

"I felt awful for last night and wanted to apologize in person."

"Having flowers delivered and a small card would have sufficed."

"I think an apology in person is more meaningful."

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for. Besides, doesn't the rule state that we are not supposed to contact each other outside of the party events?"

"The rule only applies if you remain a member of the party. I assumed you weren't willing to return, so I wanted to seek you out first."

"What makes you think I wanted to be found? Especially when I didn't provide my full name?"

"Well, I figured since your intimacy with Jasper didn't work out as planned that maybe I could still provide you with lessons."

"Excuse me?" Where the hell did he assume any of this? How the hell would he know anything about Jasper and me afterwards? Now I felt more violated by him and his omission of where he found the truth.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I thought it was an open communication."

"What open communication? I haven't spoken to anyone about Jasper and me last night." With the exception of Jacob, but there was no way in hell Jacob could have relayed our conversation to Edward.

"I really should stop talking as it seems, I've been misinformed."

"Misinformed? First of all, who even informed you about any of this?"

I looked at him fiercely with my eyebrows in a furrow. I was bloody pissed. I didn't understand any of this shit that was going on.

"Alice did."

"Alice? Alice! Is my life going to be fucking haunted by this Alice? Who the hell is she, and why in the hell is she talking to you? Please don't tell me you're sleeping with her too?"

"She told me this morning, and no I'm not sleeping with her. I'm not into incestuous relationships."

"Incestuous? Oh my God. Alice is your sister?"

 **•••••**

 **A/N: Thank you to the new followers and comments! I appreciate feedback so much. I'm hoping you'll continue to stick around. Might I add, I love Jacob in this story. No love triangle with them, but in all honesty, he truly is the best friend every girlfriend needs!**

 **-kl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At this point, it wasn't pertinent anymore that Alice and Edward were brother and sister. The fact that Alice knew meant Jasper had spoken to her this morning, or worst he met with her this morning. That bastard. His excuse for going to work early was all a lie.

My mind couldn't contemplate the whole ordeal. Here I was feeling guilty over my encounter with Edward, and Jasper was already running into the arms of the recent widow, Alice.

Of course, she was free from guilt now. It was the perfect opportunity for her to take Jasper. Did I even care? Stupid enough, yes, I did. He was still mine, and that bitch thought she could waltz in and claim him.

I started to hyperventilate and the blood escaped from my face. I wasn't feeling well.

"Bella? Your face, are you alright?"

I looked up at Edward. I had already forgotten he was standing there. I shook my head, and next thing I realized, my knees gave in, and I was staring at the ceiling.

The last face I saw was Edward's, and his mouth was mumbling something I couldn't hear. Soon the darkness drowned his face and everything around him.

My body felt cold. I felt drowsy, but I forced my eyes open. The only warmth I felt was on my hand. He was here holding my hand, and I was thankful he was, but he was part of the reason why I was laying on the hospital floor.

He lifted his head at me the moment he felt my hand squeeze his. "Bella. You're awake."

I sat myself up, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

He shook his head and released a crooked smile, "That's courageous of you, but let's have Jacob at least take a look at you."

He stared at the staff surrounding me, "May someone please page Dr. Black for Dr. Swan. She's finally awake."

"I'm so embarrassed. I've never done that before."

"Well, something caused you to lose consciousness for a moment."

I could hear Jacob screaming down the hallway, "Bells, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing. Please don't scream. You're drawing attention here."

Jacob looked at Edward and if looks could kill, Jacob was doing just that. He pulled Edward's shirt and scrunched it with his fist, "What the hell did you do to her?"

I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled them away.

"Jake, please. He did nothing. He actually caught me before I hit the ground."

Jacob released his hand and looked at me with his most sincere look. "You're going home to rest."

"Bull. I still have patients to attend to. I'm not even halfway done with the day."

Jacob closed his eyes and his facial expression disagreed with my request.

Out of the corner, I heard another familiar voice, "Dr. Swan, I'm not risking the patients at Seattle Hospital on your behalf."

"Dr. Esme Platt."

Dr. Esme Platt was the chief of staff at Seattle Hospital. Her tenacious attitude and caring persona made her the perfect chief of staff and my boss. No one ever defied her, and she never gave anyone that opportunity.

"Isabella, what kind of boss would I be, if I didn't care for my staff. Besides, our numbers are slow this morning anyway, and you know, Jacob is always up to the task of challenges with exceeding numbers."

"I'm sorry. I'm really okay."

She took a light to shine into my eyes, then held my hands.

"And I'm sorry too, but you'll have to leave the premises. You can return after 24 hours of full rest."

What the hell was I going to do for the next 24 hours? The hospital was my life.

I stood up and tried to argue with her, but she placed her hand up. "I'm serious, Dr. Swan. I don't have time to argue with you. Jacob, make sure she leaves."

"Yes, m'am."

Jacob took my hand and started walking me to the staff room.

"Do you want me to call Jasper to pick you up?"

"No!"

"Okay..."

Edward stepped in front of us before we could even walk.

"Bella, let me take you home. It's the least I can do."

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea."

I looked at Jacob hoping he could read my mind. Rescue me, please. Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"I can't leave. I'm stuck here now thanks to you, so I'd take his offer up. Thanks, Edward. Actually, I'll grab her stuff. You stay right here with her. Hold on to her though. I knew she was always weak."

That piece of . . . I reached out to him to punch him but he had already ran off.

Edward had his arm around my waist and the other underneath my elbow.

"I'm perfectly fine standing on my own."

"Unless you want to make another public scene, I'll hold on to you until I see fit."

"Since when did you become a medical expert?"

"I can tell by looking at your pale face that you're famished and tired, but mostly stressed. I hate the fact that I caused it all, so I'll do what I need to do to make up for it."

I couldn't look him in the face. He was right. I was still hungry but mostly stressed from hearing about Jasper and Alice. I didn't know if I was ready to face him yet. I wanted my full strength back first before I confronted Jasper.

Jacob came back with my belongings and gave me a hug before he left. "Bells, I'll call you when I'm done with my rounds tonight."

He was such a good friend, and I felt even more lucky to have him in my life. Why I couldn't see him as my partner was beyond me? He was perfect in every way, but I was afraid of losing him as a friend and preferred it this way.

We walked towards Edward's car, and he still held on to me as if I was a fragile piece of artwork. He was a gentleman and opened the door for me.

"A Maserati. I didn't take you for a Porsche guy anyways."

He let out a chuckle at my comment. "The Porsche is in my garage today. Along with my Tesla, if you're counting."

Must be nice to have money like him.

"What do you do anyways for a living? You live in a castle, throw lavish parties and have a collection of cars. Wait. Are you even married?"

I couldn't believe I assumed he was single. His sister didn't seem to care that she was a married woman going after Jasper, so why would he be no different?

"You're full of questions, Bella. I like that. I like hearing your voice. But to answer your most important question, no, I'm not married nor do I have a woman in my life. As for my living, my family is or was part of the oil industry. My father was smart and lucrative in dealing, so he made his fortune and sold his international business when my mom became too ill. I didn't want to take over his business, and he wouldn't let me."

"But why?"

"He said the business consumed too much of his time away from the family, and he didn't want Alice and me in that same lifestyle. So he gave us a tiny portion of the sales and we were free to invest. Alice blew most of her funds, but I was my father's son and invested in different sectors. Now, I'm living comfortably while my money works for me."

That's why Alice wanted a rich man. She was use to the luxurious lifestyle and had to find a way, even if it meant marrying an old dying rich guy.

"We weren't spoiled brats growing up, Bella. My father taught us the value of money but also humility. We were challenged to live in third world countries and had to devise ways to help the impoverished. From creating clean water through drinking pipes or facilitating free educational buildings, we've done most of what we could."

I was surprised by his testimony. His sincerity did seem genuine, but his morals were indifferent.

"So what is the purpose of your parties?"

He looked straight into the roads and almost felt embarrassed to answer me.

"Boredom, I guess."

"Boredom? There are so many other things you can do besides ruining couples' lives. Travel, schooling, volunteering, shopping!"

He let out another laugh. "I've done all those things already, Bella. Look, it's not for everyone, but I've never been one to subside to orthodox methods."

I agreed it was unorthodox, and something I would never have pursued if it weren't for Jasper.

We pulled up to a small little house with a few parking spots in the front.

"What is this place?" I was afraid of the answer.

He smiled, "Do you not trust me? It's a restaurant. Owned by an old friend of mine."

He came around to open the door for me and took my hand. He never let go of my hand, and we walked into what was a small room with only a few tables. It was dark, but the tiny lights dangling on the ceiling illuminated a soft glow.

A woman behind closed doors entered the room, and when she saw Edward, she squealed. "Edward!"

She ran and hugged him, but his hand still held onto mine. I tried releasing him, but his grip tightened.

"Victoria. It's so good to see you. I see you're no longer a red head?"

"Eh. They say blondes have all the fun, and I believe it, cause my life has been on a whirlwind adventure."

She finally noticed me and gasped, "Edward, and what flavor of the month is it this time?"

"Stop it, Victoria. Quit teasing her. She's a good one, and I'd like to keep it that way."

They both laughed and I fell at odds not knowing what was going on. We sat down at the corner of the room, and he didn't need a menu.

"Bella, would you allow me to order for you?"

"I assume I already have no choice?"

He smirked at me then called Victoria to bring out his usual. It wasn't long before we were given a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. I was perplexed. Maybe I was thinking of a fancy steak, but this would do for now. I didn't want to argue because I was starving.

As I took a bite into the sandwich, my mouth discovered flavors that were never woken before. I was making small grunting noises at each bite.

Edward laughed hysterically as I closed my eyes savoring the sandwich. How did I not know about this place?

"Oh my God, Edward. This is food heaven!"

"Try the soup."

I grabbed my spoon and scooped from the bowl. I blew it a few times to cool, and introduced the soup into my mouth. It was beyond amazing. My hand slammed down to the table, and I couldn't stop my moans.

"Is this what they call food porn?" I didn't know what else to call it. Edward sat back and enjoyed watching my reaction to Victoria's cooking. It didn't take us long to finish our food, and we stayed a while to chat before we headed out. I gave my compliments to Victoria, and she invited me back which I knew I would return.

When we arrived at my condo, I offered him some coffee so he came upstairs with me. We were laughing at my obsession with Victoria's cooking, and he wanted to take me back for more.

As I opened the door, Jasper was sitting on the sofa. He looked pale and his eyes seemed to look lost. He ran up to me and hugged me, inhaling my scent.

"Bella, where were you?"

"Why are you home?"

He still had his arms around me, "Because I've been waiting for you to come home. I called the hospital but Jacob said you left hours ago. He told me what happened. You had me so worried."

"You were worried? About me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

I couldn't believe him. Why didn't he just break up with me and get this all over with? What sick game was he playing?

"Why don't you go worry about me with Alice? Just like how you were with her this morning."

"What? Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"We agreed we wouldn't discuss anything about last night."

"We did agree and I did, but somehow you managed to go to her of all people and discuss about our nonexistent sex life!"

He shook his head. "Bella, I've known Alice before this, so why wouldn't I speak to her? She's trying to help us. I confide in her just like how you confide in Jacob."

Oh shit. He had to bring Jacob in on this.

"The difference is. I'm. Not. Fucking. Jacob."

"Ok, I'm sorry I brought him up."

"Too late. I'm leaving, Jasper."

"Where are you leaving too?"

I paced around and didn't think this through. I forgot Edward was standing at the doorway. I couldn't believe he was witnessing this entire spectacle. I took in a deep breath, and Edward just nodded his head to the side.

"With Edward. He's here to help me collect my things."

The look on Edward's face. I hated that I dragged him into this, but he was conveniently standing there for me to use as a prop.

Jasper didn't even realize Edward had been standing by the door the entire time. He felt threatened by Edward's hold on me. Edward was playing along so well. As Jasper walked up to me, Edward pulled me in closer to his body. It was so calculated, and I had to thank him later.

Jasper gave Edward a long stare and then he nodded his head while raising his finger at Edward. "You're Alice's brother. You started this whole event. You son of a bitch, you've been wanting to steal my girl from me all along."

Jasper lunged forward to Edward, and he pushed both of us down to the side. Jasper missed us and Edward let me go, but his arm went straight into an uppercut and punched Jasper to the floor.

"Oh my God! Jasper! Edward!"

I didn't know who to look at, but I saw Edward shaking his hand to loosen his fist hold. I grabbed his hand to make sure there was no damage. Ice. I needed ice.

I crossed over Jasper's body and noticed he was grabbing his jaw. He was whimpering in pain.

I placed the bag of ice on Edward's hand. I was panicking and couldn't stop replaying what just happened. Edward brushed the bangs away from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Bella, not vice versa."

I shook my head. He was right. How did this day end so violently?

"Shouldn't you be packing your things?"

I looked down on the floor, and I almost felt bad for Jasper. He had no one looking after him. That had to hurt when Edward swung at him.

"Is it awful that I feel sorry for him?" I looked down at Jasper, and he finally sat up with his hand over his jaw.

"Hey. I think you and I both know he doesn't deserve your sympathy."

Edward was right. I went into my room and grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and started packing a few items. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I wasn't really going to stay with Edward though. I would have him drop me off at a hotel until I could get my car at work tomorrow.

I walked out the door with Edward, and Jasper pleaded with me.

"Bella, please. Let's talk about this. I love you, Bella."

I froze at his confession and turned around to face him. My heart had never felt such coldness.

"And did you love me while you were fucking Alice?"

I shut the door behind me, and I hoped that door would never open again.

•••••

 **A/N: Whew! Bella has to remain strong, right? I just want to thank those who are still reading! I'm truly having fun with this one. It only gets more interesting as the plot will thicken! Please feel free to leave comments even if it's just a smiley face**?

 **-kl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After Edward closed my car door and sat at the driver's seat, I placed my hand on top of his before he was going to shift gear.

"If you could please drop me off at the Hilton on 6th, I would appreciate that. It's around the corner from the hospital, so that should be an easy walk for me to get to my car tomorrow."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"I think it is best that I'm by myself tonight. I have so much to think about, and I need to process it all without any distractions."

He directed his full body towards me. "I understand completely; however, given your recent stint at the hospital and the current episode with Jasper, I'll have to politely decline your request. Now, put your seat belt on."

I did as he told and wrapped the belt around my chest and clasped the buckle. My logic was lost, and I couldn't bring myself to reasoning anymore. It's not like I was leaving with Edward for sex, but then why was I leaving with him?

We reached his home, and it looked more magnificent with the sun light beaming down on it. He lived in the affluent neighborhood of Laurelhurst and right on Websterpoint. I could feel the cool breeze coming from Lake Washington, and the view was breathtaking. I didn't pay it much attention last night, only because my mind was on Jasper and Alice.

Edward came around and grabbed my duffel bag and led me into his home. The interior was actually bright compared to last night. The abundant windows allowed natural lighting to fill the entire house. I finally studied the walls and artwork surrounding his home. He had a unique eclectic collection of antiques and artifacts which I assume came from his world travels. One thing I noticed was the absence of personal items on display. Not a single portrait or family photo. It was as if anyone could have lived in this house. I found that odd, but then he did use this home for his masquerade rendezvous parties. Ironically, he was masking his own personal life.

"I'll show you to your room."

We walked up the stairs, and I placed my hands on the railings. Flashes of memories replayed in my head that were still intact. I shook my head to stop concentrating so much on last night.

We entered a room which surprisingly looked normal. It was light and airy in contrast to last night's room. The view of the lake dressed the entire side of one wall. I stood there in awe at the view.

"Will this room work for you?"

"I don't deserve this room. This view."

"It's just a room, Bella."

It was just a room, but for now it meant a little escape.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower and clean up from these scrubs."

"Sure. I'll be downstairs in the library if you need me."

I grabbed my stuff from the duffle bag and saw my phone. It was bombarded with 24 missed calls and several texts from Jasper.

 _Jasper: Bella. Please call me._

 _Jasper: I'm so sorry._

 _Jasper: I love you._

 _Jasper: Remember when we both said we would share our world together._

 _Jasper: I don't know what to do without you._

 _Jasper: I promise no more._

 _Jasper: I'm yours, faithfully._

 _Jasper: You're everything to me, Bella._

 _Jasper: My Bella, please don't leave me._

 _Jasper: Call me._

 _Jasper: Please forgive me._

 _Jasper: I need you. I can't live without you._

 _Jasper: I miss your touch._

 _Jasper: I regret it all now._

 _Jasper: I love you, Bella._

 _Jasper: Call me please._

My heart. What was wrong with my heart? It ached reading his texts. I never imagined he would hurt me like this. I did everything for him, to please him, yet he never stopped for a minute to see what I wanted. All I ever wanted was to be with him.

I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes and headed for the shower.

I made my way downstairs and headed for the library. Edward sat comfortably holding a book, but got up once he saw me. He released a massive grin. What had him smiling so?

"Why that silly grin on your face?"

"I'm just happy you chose to stay here."

"I don't think I was given a choice?"

"It was originally your idea, remember?"

"No, when you were at my front door, you nodded your head at me when I was trying to find an answer in response to Jasper."

"I was nodding my head implying that I was going to step out into the lobby, so I could give you and Jasper some time alone."

"Oh." My lips puckered into a little perfect circle. I closed my eyes and slapped my hands over my face. I have never been more humiliated before in my entire life. "Shit. I read that completely wrong. I am so sorry, Edward. I put you in the weirdest position, and you let me! You let me look like a fool! Why didn't you say something?"

"I would have made you look more like a fool had I not agreed to it. Besides, it doesn't bother me that you're here. I haven't had a roommate in a long time. This will be quite interesting."

"Um. I'm not staying here. I'm capable of finding my own place."

His lips frowned at my comment. Why would he want me around?

"Bella, you can stay as long as you like."

"I can't. I don't want to be here when you host another one of your . . . parties."

"I've cancelled them until further notice."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I know how much it affects or did affect you."

"You don't have to do it for me, Edward. I'm not going to let this one failed relationship with Jasper scare me off of trying new things."

He closed his book and placed it on the table beside him. His expression seemed curious at my revelation. I didn't even notice he had moved closer to me. I clasped my hands together and started to rub my fingers. I needed a distraction away from those seductive blue-grayish eyes of his. But he took my hands and interlocked them with his. He pulled my body against his and left no gap in between us. His face came down and brushed against my ear. His lips slightly grazed against it. His whisper was so warm that my eyes impulsively closed and my breathing became heavy and deep.

"What Jasper failed at was bringing you to the party. If you were mine, I would never share you. Ever."

His words compelled me. Was I losing this battle to hold back this tension? I was no better than Jasper if I succumbed to Edward. I needed clarity, not another relationship.

"Bella."

"Yes." I didn't hesitate to answer him quickly.

"Let me make love to you."

I nodded my head. I couldn't control it. His warmth, his words, his subtle touches. My emotions were boiling inside of me and it needed him.

His mouth claimed my lips, and I forced my tongue on him to taste him. He happily obliged and tantalized my lips and tongue. His hands pulled my waist and breast up against his warm hard body. My whimpers escaped from the back of my throat, and I tilted my head back. His mouth trailed up my neck and to my ear. His tongue danced its way around my ear and from one side to the other. My fingers dived into his hair and pulled his copper hair with each kiss.

He ripped my buttoned shirt and his mouth covered my breast. He pulled down my bra to expose my breast, and he filled his mouth with my flesh. He sucked hard on my nipple, and I was so stimulated that I arched my back so he could consume more of me. I pulled him closer to me, and he was fighting with me, but allowed me to be in full control.

A loud buzz in the room stopped us both.

He stopped and we both stared at each other. Our heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, but the loud buzz echoed through the room again.

He tried catching his breath, "Doorbell."

Again, the loud buzz.

"Looks like someone really wants to come inside."

"You surprise me, Bella. You and your dirty joke." He laughed and got up to answer the front door.

I buttoned my shirt and tried to brush out my hair with my fingers. I could hear the conversation going on.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

My head twitched. That voice was so familiar, but it couldn't be?

"Yes, I am. And may I ask what this is about?"

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"On what charges?"

I ran as fast as I could to the front door.

"On suspicion of murder of Mr. Rob Pierce. We also have a search warrant on your house."

"What?"

I opened the door wider and the face I was afraid of encountering was staring directly at me.

"Dad, he's innocent!"

"Bella?" My dad's face turned pale, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad, you have it all wrong. Edward didn't do it."

"I'm still trying to fathom what the hell are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you're accusing an innocent man?"

"And how would you know?"

Holy shit. I knew I had to do this. After everything Edward has done for me. Edward turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Bella, don't. I'll have my lawyers resolve this in no time."

"Yeah, Bella, let the man worry about himself. I'm still trying to understand why you are here?"

Without thinking, I blurted it out.

"Dad, Edward is innocent because I was with him last night. The night Rob Pierce died."

My dad took a step back and rubbed his hand through his thick coarse hair. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He kept shaking his head.

"The report said he was alone in the room."

"That's not true. I was hiding in the closet, and heard everything between the officer and Edward that evening."

"And why would you be hiding in his closet? Oh God. No. Does Jasper know?" He paced back and forth and kicked the ground. "Do you know what he does at these parties?" My dad pointed his finger directly at Edward.

I nodded my head letting him know, that I knew.

"Aww. Bella! Why?" Charlie took in a deep breath. "You know. Doesn't matter. You are your own grown woman now, and I can't tell you what to do. But why would you surround yourself with someone like him? You have a professional career? Why?"

"Dad, can we talk about this some other time?"

He kept shaking his head. "Yeah, but for now, he's still arrested, and you have to go in and give your testament."

I grabbed my purse and hopped in the car with my dad. Edward was placed in the back seat. I couldn't believe how my life was in such a whirlwind within the last 24 hours. It was surreal.

My dad kept rubbing his mustache. It's what he did when he was tense and didn't know what to say.

"Ask away, Dad."

"I can't. Not while he's in the car."

"He's not a bad guy. If anything he saved me today."

"Save? How do you go about attending his party and then being saved by him? Did he drug you? What does Jasper have to say about all this?"

"No! Stop it. Listen. Jasper and I broke up. I fainted at work and Edward was there to catch me. Long story short, they sent me home and Edward thought it best if I wasn't home alone so he invited me over. Nothing more."

"You and Jasper broke up?" His voice sounded concerned. I knew my dad was attached to Jasper. They were similar in some ways with their ever so monotonous lifestyle, and they always laughed at each other's unamusing jokes.

"He's not who you think he is, Dad."

"Did he hurt you?"

I tried holding back the tears, so I stared out the window in hopes he wouldn't see.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me. I get it. You know, I never liked him anyways. He always had that deer-in-the-headlight stare. Now, had you listened to me and dated someone like Jacob."

"No, please don't. He's my little brother."

"Alright."

We both finally released a laugh to break the tension. I felt awful for not talking to my dad more often, but I was so busy with work and he was Chief of Police for Seattle. His job was everything to him. If my dad taught me one thing, it was to work hard.

"So, this thing between you and Edward, what is it?"

"Dad, seriously? Please not now."

Even I didn't know what it was. All I knew was I was drawn to his demeanor, but that's all. I knew nothing about him except the few conversations we've had since last night.

Edward leaned forward as far as he could, "Chief Swan, please know I have utmost respect not only for you, but also for your daughter. I know our first meeting is the most different of circumstances, but my intention is not to hurt Bella."

My dad just rocked his head back and forth and didn't reply to Edward. I looked at him and my eyebrows furrowed at his silence. I tapped him on the leg and turned my head slightly.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Sorry I had to arrest you, and best not hurt my Bella. She's all I have left in my life."

"Yes, sir."

I let out a small smile and silently thanked him. Poor Charlie.

We made it to the station, and I gave my testament. Edward's lawyers showed up and got him released with no merit to his arrest since I was his alibi. As we headed out, I stopped by my dad's office.

"Dad."

I went and gave him a hug. Edward was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Be careful, Bella. Something's not right here, and I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Let me know what I can do to help, if anything."

Edward walked into the office, "Chief Swan, can I ask why the assumption was murder? What facts would indicate Pierce didn't die naturally?"

"Toxicology report. One was ordered per an anonymous tip. Not to mention we found a combination of poison at your residence during the search warrant."

Edward was shaking his head, "Pierce was not only my brother-in-law, but a good friend. He was like a mentor to me. I would have gain nothing by his death, and whatever you found in my house, had to be planted. Do you know how many people come to my house?"

"You don't have to remind me, Edward. I know all about your parties. Listen, just leave this to us. We'll handle it from here, but here's my card. Call me if you can think of something. Lucky we were able to get the toxicology done before they cremated his body."

"Cremated?"

"Yeah, looks like the widow wanted old Mr. Pierce cremated."

Alice. All things pointed to Alice.

"Dad, Alice."

Edward took my hand and pulled me back. "Alice is the widow, and she's also my sister."

"Well, she's a definite suspect, but we just haven't found anything tying her to his death."

Edward looked at Charlie hard, "She's innocent, I assure you. My sister may be a little odd, but she's not a murderer."

My dad stood straight up. He wanted to make sure Edward knew who he was speaking to. "Like I said, Edward. We'll hand it from here."

I pushed Edward away and headed out of the office. I turned around to Charlie and waved goodbye. I felt the strain between them. My father, the Chief of Police and protector of the innocent, and Edward, brother to Alice who was a possible suspect now. This was going to make for an interesting plot.

Our ride back to Edward's house was somber. I didn't know how Edward felt about my father accusing Edward and now Alice of Rob Pierce's murder. Edward seemed defensive when it came to Alice. I remember last night how he had implied that it could have been Alice. Did he mean it or was he stating it as a joke? Either way, I didn't know where this was going to lead things between Edward and me.

When we got home, I headed upstairs to my room. I started packing my stuff. This was getting tiresome. Now I really needed a permanent place to stay. Edward's knocking on the door made me turn around swiftly.

"You're leaving?"

I was going to tell him when I went downstairs, "Um. Yeah. I think in light of things, that maybe it is best if I don't stay here. I've already texted Jacob, and he's going to allow me to stay at his place tonight."

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Runaway from your problems. It seems you like to run from them instead of talking about them."

"You don't know me, Edward, and I'm not running away from my problems. I'm trying to find solitude amongst all this drama that somehow I've managed to dived right into the middle of. I mean, why couldn't I have a simple break up? Now, I've added heartbreak, cheating, scandals, murder. What else?"

He came to me and held my shaking body. I was so fucked up right now, and for once, I didn't know how to get my life together.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay. None of this is your fault. I promise you, Bella, I'm going to come through for you. I know all this is overwhelming, but in all honesty, I need you."

I didn't understand him. I was broken. What good was I to him?

"Bella, you being with me last night, as my alibi, helped saved me. It's as if you were my saving grace. What I can't fathom is this pull you have on me. You torment me by staying then leaving. Well, I'm letting you know that I don't want you to leave."

"I . . . I um."

"Shh." He placed his finger over my lips then grasped my face with both his hands. He tilted my head slightly up so he could kiss me. I accepted his advances and replied back with my lips. We took our time with our tongues dancing with each other. My body leaned against the bed with my hands holding my weight.

He spread my legs with his knee and placed his knee between my inner thighs. This time he took his time unbuttoning my shirt, and threw my shirt onto the floor. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I pulled myself closer to him, riding on his knee. He kept his lips intact to my neck and down my shoulders. His hands cupped my breast and squeezed them until my nipples hardened. My straps were undone, and I slipped them off onto the floor.

His mouth met with mine again, and his hands trailed down my stomach and loosened my pants to the floor. He lifted my feet off the floor and spread my legs apart. I was still leaning against the edge of the bed. His left arm wrapped around my waist with my right leg now being held captive between his thighs. He studied my body and with his right hand, traced every curve of my body. Then his hand slowly made it between my thighs. My panties still shielded me, so he slipped behind the thin layer of silk. His finger massaged my most sensitive area. I felt my knees giving in, but he held me up with his left arm.

His finger finally penetrated deep within me. He felt how moist I was. I was ready for him, but he wanted to tease me with circular motions of his fingers. I let out an uncontrollable whimper, but he covered my mouth with his. This time, he placed two fingers and expanded his slow seduction within me. It was unbearable. His palm was rubbing hard against me while he dug deeper with his fingers. All these sensations were out of the ordinary for me. I've never felt so helpless in my life.

"Edward, please." I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Come, Bella. I need to feel you come."

I couldn't grasp coming this way, but the sensations were all there.

"I've never, Edward. Please."

"Shh. Baby. Let me make you."

His fingers and palms were in sync and the motion was too much to bear. His warm tongue danced along my neck and he nibbled my ear. My entire body was surrendering to his touches, and without realizing it, my body released an explosion of incomprehensible desire. I gave in and my legs couldn't hold myself up anymore.

And as if we were cursed, the doorbell buzzed again.

"Fuck!" Edward crashed on me as I fell onto the bed. My breathing trying to catch up with his because I was so lost at where I was.

The doorbell buzzed again.

"I swear, the only way I'm ever going to get to make love to you is by taking down all these damn doors."

He kissed my lips hard and got up. He ran downstairs and didn't close the door behind him.

"Jacob!"

Shit! I was half naked. I grabbed my clothes on the floor and headed into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and looked myself in the mirror. What just happened? I smiled and bit my lips, then headed downstairs.

Jacob saw me and he gave me the look of curiosity, then he shook his head of disapproval.

"What?" I gave him a hug.

"You could at least attempt to brush your hair."

Oh God. I was too busy smiling at myself in the mirror that I had forgotten to brush my tousled hair.

"So, looks like I didn't have to pick you up."

"I, um." I didn't know what to say. "No. I'm so sorry."

Edward came around from the kitchen, "Actually, Jacob, stay for dinner. We haven't eaten yet, so at least let me get the grill started and I'll have some steak ready for us in a few minutes."

Jacob leaned down to me, "Damn, rich and a cook. Don't screw this one up."

I punched him in the arms, but it didn't seem to bother him. Instead, I pulled him into the kitchen, so we could help Edward prepare dinner.

As we're prepping the vegetables, the conversation carried on into sports and sports cars. Edward was delighted to show Jacob his collection and let him test drive one. Like a kid in a candy store, Jacob went and touched every car in the garage.

"Bella, this is so cool."

"I don't know anything about cars." I didn't. Cars were not my thing.

"Well, get use to them because you'll be driving these to work too."

Jacob and I both looked confused. Who was Edward talking to? Jacob wanted to know.

"Who are you talking to, Edward?"

Edward looked at me. "You, Bella, since you'll be living here now."

"What?" Jacob and I both said it in sync.

Jacob waved his hands in the air, "I'm just taking one for a ride tonight, so if you'll excuse me." He hopped into the white Porsche 911 and made his way out of the garage and around the neighborhood.

My face was still stunned by Edward's last statement. "What are you talking about, me living here? We or I never agreed on such things."

He cornered me against the car, blocked me with both his arms around my side, and then slowly leaned on in.

"After your seductive cries for me earlier, I can't hold it together anymore. I've been deprived of your temptations one too many times. A man can only hold so much in, and I need to be rewarded for that. And I know that after tonight when I make love to your entire body and soul, and kiss every inch of your sensual skin, I'm going to be your captive forever. All along, I thought you were the novice, but I've come to realize that you are a mystery that needs to be explored. So do me the honor, and live with me, Bella, so I can succumb to you every morning and night at your request."

"Oh." I bit hard on my bottom lip. I shook my head no, but without any resistance I whispered, "Yes."

•••••

 **A/N: I hope you're still in this story with me. I truly appreciate all the comments. I love the feedback! Please make sure to follow this story, make it your favorite, add it to your alerts, follow me too! It means the world to me when I get the notifications in my inbox. Again, thanks for reading!**

 **-kl**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward and I decided to shoot some pool to kill time. Jacob must be having too much fun with the Porsche because it was almost an hour, and he didn't return back yet. I realized I had left my phone upstairs. I excused myself to grab it.

I looked at my phone and my face was horrid. There was so many missed calls and all from Jacob. I played the voicemail message.

 _Hey, Bells. So yeah. You're not picking up, so I'm guessing you're continuing where you left off with lover boy. Anyhow, I'm pretty sure Edward isn't going to allow me to drive his car anymore because well, I crashed it. No worries. I'm ok. Being hauled right now into the ambulance towards Seattle Hospital, so yeah. If you get this message, let Edward know, I fucked up and I'm sorry._

My heart completely stopped.

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could while running down the stairs.

"What is it?" His head popped behind the doors.

"I have to go. Jacob's been in an accident and on his way to the hospital. Why did I not have my phone with me? I'm so stupid."

"Come on let's go." He grabbed his keys and my hand, and we were off to Seattle Hospital.

When we arrived, the nurses directed me to wait while he was still in the operating room. I saw Tanya, one of the head nurses.

"Tanya, what happened to Jacob?"

"Oh Bella. It was pretty bad. It's both legs. Fractured tibia and possible pilon fracture. Crazy doc came in on the stretcher screaming in pain then started to sing instead of letting us hear his screams. But don't worry; Dr. Carlisle is in the operating room with him. You know he's the best orthopedic surgeon on the west coast. Sorry, Bella, but I have to finish charting my other patients. I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

I couldn't believe it. I slumped down to the floor, but Edward grabbed me and pulled me to the chair. Jacob had to recover. He had to.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have told him to pick me up, but I wanted to leave you. I wanted to leave. I'm never happy."

"Bella, stop it. It's not your fault. It was an accident."

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and cried myself to sleep in his arms.

Edward woke me up and Dr. Carlisle was standing in front of me.

"Dr. Carlisle, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine, Bella. You must have needed rest if you fell asleep. But wanted to let you know surgery was a success. The fracture sounds worse than it looks, but he's a trooper and will heal with the right therapy and treatment."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, he may be out of it from the anesthesia, but he'll be up soon."

As I entered his room, I saw all the scratches and bruises from the broken windshield. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I studied the rest of his body to look for any other bruises but he seemed clear of them with the exception on his face.

"Bells." His soft whisper made me release tears.

"Oh, Jacob." I placed my head on his chest and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. It's my entire fault. I should have never told you to come get me. I knew you were tired from a long shift, yet I asked you to come. And like a good friend, you came."

"Come on, Bells, of course I came, and it's not your fault."

He sounded so tired and not his usual energetic self.

"Does Billy know?"

"He's camping this week. No cell tower. I'll contact him at the end of the week."

"I'm not leaving you tonight."

He scrunched his eyebrows, "You never were with me tonight."

"Shut up. You know what I mean." At least he still had some humor in him.

I had forgotten about Edward, but he didn't seem to want to interrupt our conversation.

"Edward, you can head back home. I'm going to stay here tonight with Jacob. He doesn't have family except his dad, and I can't leave him like this, alone."

Edward didn't disagree with me. He kissed my forehead and held me for a moment.

"I'm going to see what I can do about the car anyways. I'll bring breakfast tomorrow and some of your clothes."

Jacob raised the head of his bed higher so he could talk to Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't even speeding when a ball came out in front of me. I would have run over it, but a kid came out of nowhere to grab it. I tried to swerve the kid and hit the brakes, but the brakes didn't work. That's when I hit the telephone poll and smashed the front of the Porsche."

"Jacob, you're alive and that's all that matters. I'll leave you both alone, so get some rest."

It was just Jacob and me now. I turned on the TV so we could watch some old Nick at Nite shows.

"So, Bells, living with him, huh?"

I didn't know how to answer him.

"It's temporary until I find a place."

"You could have come to me first."

I agreed with him. "Yeah, I could have. Maybe I will. You'll need someone to nurse you. Bathe you. Feed you."

"Even though my feet are broken, I'm still capable of a lot."

Though I meant it as a joke, the more I thought about it, it made sense.

"No, it's perfect. Really. I do need a place to stay, and you need someone to take care of you. Well, at least until you've fully recovered."

"I don't know. You're kind of a pest, and drama is now following you around."

I wanted to punch him, but he was lucky he had a free pass with his current injuries.

"Well, add yourself to my drama because I'm going to do this, roomie."

He showcased a smile which only meant he was going to give in.

The next few days were quite a change from the recent drama. Jacob was still in the hospital recovering and getting ready to be discharged. Work kept me busy, and as soon as I was done with my shift, I would crash in Jacob's room for the evening. Edward didn't bother us too much, but he would bring us dinner and stay for a bit. I still received texts and missed calls from Jasper. Listening to his voicemails, he didn't sound like himself. He sounded somber and desperate. I almost felt sorry for him. I figured he would have run into the arms of Alice for comfort, but then again maybe he did.

After Edward attended Rob Pierce's funeral, he was preparing to leave out of the country for one of his school building projects that was opening for the first time for the underprivileged.

"Bella."

He pulled me in closer so that I wouldn't be able to escape. It had been a while since we've had close physical contact with each other, yet all the attraction was still there. I still yearned for his caresses down my back, and his scent reeled me in to his face. He saw me lick my bottom lips but paused for a moment to torture me.

"You can't do this to me, Bella. Seducing me with your lips knowing full well I won't be here for the next two weeks."

"Then stay." I knew he wasn't going to stay, but I wanted to tease him.

"You know I have to go, but it's going to be the longest two weeks of my life."

"I'll be occupied with work and Jacob, so it'll go by quickly."

"Yes, for you, but not for me. I just don't want you to get use to me not being here."

"There's Skype."

"Not the same. By the way, I've taken care of Jacob's rehabilitation therapy."

"What do you mean?"

"I've requested for extra reinforcement, physical therapy and aide. This way when you come to work, at least he'll be in good hands."

"You didn't have to, Edward."

"Oh but I do. The quicker he recovers, then the faster we can start with going back to just you and me."

"Bye, Edward." I rolled my eyes at his persistence.

"Bye, Bella."

He kissed me one last time before leaving me. I then realized that maybe I needed these two weeks by myself. I never had a chance to assess everything that was unfolding with the break up, my nonexistent residence, Edward and Jacob. Now I was dealing with an obsessive Edward who wasn't going to stop at nothing to be steadfast with our relationship.

I went back into the room and Jacob was sound asleep. He looked so innocent and fragile at this point. I studied his face and the structure of his bones on his face. He had a strong jawline, and his skin was perfectly toasted even in this Seattle overcast weather.

He was sweating and quietly panting. I started to wipe his sweat off his forehead. He spoke indistinctly but I was able to make it out clearly, "Bells, please, I love you."

Oh my. I raised my one eyebrow and chuckled. But he seemed to be struggling as his head was swaying, "No, Bells!"

His whole body shook which woke him up. I held on to his hands, and they were squeezing mine so tight.

"Jacob."

He gave me a blank stare. He was either embarrassed to find me there, or truly forgot what he dreamt about.

"All these years, and I never realized that you sleep talk?" The corner of my mouth cut my face releasing a small devilish smile.

His silence meant he remembered his dream and was embarrassed to tell me.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps." I tried holding back my laughter.

"It was an intense dream. You were in it, but I don't remember anything else."

"Are you sure you don't remember? Do you want me to repeat what you said?"

He blinked at me several times and pushed his head back. I took his hand to my face and with my deepest voice, I mimicked his words, "You said, and I'm quoting, 'Bells, please, I love you. No, Bells!'"

He pulled his hand away from me and snickered. "You're psychotic, you know that?"

"Hey, it's okay, Jake. You know I love you too. Anyway, today's the big day. We're getting you out of here."

"I'm so ready to leave."

"You're going to have to deal with me for the next three months, roomie. And there's no backing out now. However, I have to stop by my condo and grab more clothes."

After completing all the discharge paperwork and wheeling Jacob into my car, I drove us to the condo. I couldn't believe it's been a week since I was last here. So many great memories of Jasper and me, the first day we moved in was disastrous but we managed to make it work. That night we made love with such passion because there were no window coverings. It was the most daring thing we both ever did, but it was erotic foreplay knowing we could have been providing sexual entertainment to our potential viewers across the building. I surely thought at that moment, he was the one I was going to marry. Two years later, and I'm back at being single.

I left Jacob in the car and headed up the elevator. As I got off the elevator, I ran right into her.

"Alice."

"Bella."

I knew why she was there, and I had to intentions of asking her. I walked pass her and headed for my front door.

"You know, Bella. He doesn't deserve this. Jasper. He's a good man."

My ears perked up at her comment. I didn't have time for this, I kept repeating to myself. I allowed myself to breathe in and out first before turning myself around.

"You're right. He doesn't deserve this. You caused all this."

She walked over to me with one step crossing in front of the other causing her hips to sway back and forth. She was trying to threaten me with her confident catwalk.

She whispered under her breath, "Bella. The only thing I caused was teaching him how to be more sexually erotic. The things I did to him . . . Mmmmm . . . Too bad you'll never experience it with him, all the sensual ways to be pleased."

The only thing I heard next was the loud slap of my hand burning across her face. I don't know what overcame me. I did it without thinking. What the hell was wrong with me?

I heard her release a small whimper, and her hand went immediately to cover her face.

"The one thing you'll never experience with Jasper is love. He may desire your body, but he will only ever want my love."

I grabbed my keys and quickly inserted it into the keyhole. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. Ugh! My blood was boiling. Why do I let that woman get to me? I took in a few breaths before I headed for the bedroom.

Jasper came out before I could walk in the room.

"Bella." He had an almost depressed smile. Before I could speak, he gripped his arms around me and his head dug deep into my hair. "Are you back? Please tell me you're here to stay. I've missed you so much, baby."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and it almost made me empathize with him.

"Jasper. I'm sorry. I thought you would be in the office today. I'm actually here to collect my things."

He squeezed me harder, "No, please don't leave me. I'm so lost without you."

"Jasper, I have to leave. I'm staying with Jacob."

He finally released me, and then faced me.

"So you're no longer with Edward?" He sounded pleased at the notion that I wasn't with Edward at the moment.

"Jacob was in a terrible accident. He's required to stay home for the next three months until he recovers. I'm going to stay with him and help him with his rehabilitation."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do for him?"

"No, everything is taken care of." Edward was helping with that, but I didn't want to mention it to Jasper.

I went around him and headed for the closet. I started throwing clothes into my luggage. I didn't have time to be organized as I didn't want to stay longer with Jasper being there. He stood at the closet door studying my every move.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I know we both agreed not to talk about that fateful evening."

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. It wasn't going to change anything.

"Bella, please. I want you to know that was the only time I've slept with Alice. I know I shouldn't have, but I thought it wasn't going to affect us like how we are now. Had I known, I would have never gone through with it."

I stopped my tracks and bent my head down.

"It's too late, Jasper. The damage has been done, and I don't know if I can move forward knowing you chose her over me. Over us."

He fell to his knees and held his arms around my waist. His face buried into my stomach. His tears poured and soaked through my thin shirt.

"Please don't tell me it's too late, Bella. Please."

It was awful seeing him so vulnerable. I pitied him. I took my hand and started brushing his thick hair to calm him down. He began to stop his cries and tried to control himself. He took my hand and kissed the palm.

"I miss your touches, Bella. Your soft hands. Your delicate fingers."

"Stop, Jasper. This isn't why I'm here."

He stood up and next thing I know, his lips met with mine. He was soft and not cold and didn't rush the kiss. My heart was pounding, and I pushed him away. The kiss felt different this time. I didn't feel love or a need to want more.

"Bella. Don't."

"Jasper, I'm only going to tell you this once. I love you, I still do. But I love you because we shared years of our lives together, and I've grown to care for you all this time. But that's it. The love isn't the same anymore. I don't see a future. I don't see us."

"Bella, all I'm asking for is another chance. Let me love you the way you deserved to be loved. Please don't tell me I've lost you already to him."

"This has nothing to do with Edward. I'm not even focusing on relationships at this moment. Right now, I have to pack so I can take care of my best friend who needs me now more than ever."

He finally backed away, "I understand. I'll let you go for now, but know that I'm going to fight for us, Bella."

I headed down to the car once I finished packing whatever I thought I needed for the next three months. Jacob was waiting patiently for me, and the look on his face knew something happened.

"What happened, Bells? You know you're going to tell me later anyways, so speak up."

I held onto the steering wheel and looked straight at the blank concrete wall of the parking garage. Nothing was concrete in my life at this moment.

"I ran into Alice."

"Alice was here? How did that go? Wait, I saw a tall pale looking lady, hop into a fancy Audi. She didn't look to happy though, but she was pretty hot."

I slapped his arms. "Really?"

He let out a chuckle. "She's nothing compared to you though."

"Jasper was in the condo. He talked mostly, but that's it."

"That's it? Then why the silence and pale face?"

"We kissed. Well, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back."

"But . . . "

"I didn't push him back fast enough. Was that wrong of me?"

"Bells, please. You pushed him back, that's all that matters. There are no set rules on how long you have to wait until you push someone back from a kiss. The more important thing is, did it mean anything to you."

"No. It didn't." I responded hastily. "Do you think I should tell Edward?"

"Hell no. He's not your boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned, you've every right to play the field. Who knows, maybe with Edward out of the picture for the next two weeks, maybe you and Jasper will work things out."

"But I don't want to work things out with Jasper. I know I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Alright, that's settled then. Wasn't fond of him anyways."

"You've already said that once."

"Never hurts to repeat it."

We finally headed to Jacob's place. He lived in a townhome in the Queen Anne area of Seattle. It was a cozy Spanish/Southwestern home, and the panoramic southern view showcased the Space Needle, Mt Rainier and the Puget Sound. He had a spare room which was perfect for me at this moment. However, he would have to move in to the downstairs master suite while I would stay in his upstairs master. It was a bit challenging, trying to get him up the few steps from the garage, but we managed.

We settled in and decided to start dinner early on his outside patio, when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anybody?" Jacob was perplexed as I was.

I got up to answer the door, and there stood a petite girl with stunning eyes and a pleasant smile.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. I'm the physical therapist and aide for Dr. Jacob Black? I wanted to introduce myself and start his assessment."

"I'm sorry, we weren't expecting anyone. I'm Bella. I'm Jacob's friend slash roommate."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I know it was last minute, but I confirmed the visit with Mr. Cullen and he said you all were aware of my assistance."

"That's right. Edward did mention it to me. Please come in. We were just about to start dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"No to dinner. I can come back another time? I don't want to intrude on your dinner."

"No, not at all. Just come on in, and we can get started."

I walked Renesmee to the patio to introduce her to Jacob. When he locked eyes on her, he froze for a moment. He tried to stand up but realized he was on his wheelchair.

"Jacob, this is Renesmee. She is your physical therapist and aide who will be with you while I return to work during the day."

He didn't know how to answer me, as he didn't realize there was additional help coming.

"Edward orchestrated the whole thing."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hands to him, and he brought out his hand to shake hers.

"Jacob. Just call me Jacob. Please join us for dinner. Bella cooked more than enough for the both of us. You know, she's just my dear friend trying to help her best friend recover back to normal."

"Yes, I get it. I'm your friend, Jake." He really wanted Renesmee to know that we were just "friends."

I went back into the kitchen to grab an extra plate and water. I stood from the kitchen window observing as Jacob was smiling with such giddiness. He was taken by every word she said as she was going over the paperwork and pamphlets. I don't think he even knew what she was talking about, but he didn't care. He was smitten.

My cell started to ring, and it was Edward. He must be at his layover trying to kill time.

"Hello."

"Bella. It's good to hear your voice."

"Are you in San Fran?"

"Yes. I have about an hour until I board and wanted to use it all with you."

"I don't think I have an hour for you, but I'll give you what I can. So the physical therapist is here talking to Jacob. She's a cute girl. Jacob seems to think so too because he hasn't stopped staring at her since she walked through the door."

Edward chuckled at the story. "I guess I won't have to worry about Jacob trying to woo you."

"Stop it. He's my little brother, and I want him happy. And he looks happy at this moment."

"How has everything else been?"

I realized I could use this opportunity to talk to him about Alice and Jasper, but Jacob's advice kept haunting me. Don't tell him, he said.

"I saw Alice earlier. We had a little confrontation, more like I slapped her?"

"What?" He was trying to hold back his laughs.

"It's not funny really. She kept talking about Jasper."

"Where did you see her?"

"She was at my condo."

"If she was there, then I'm assuming so was Jasper?"

"She was leaving his place, and yes, he was inside the condo when I went."

"Are you okay?" His voice changed. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Jasper wasn't though. I thought he was at work, but he was there."

"Did you both talk to each other? To be honest, Bella, I think it would be a good idea if you both spoke to each other and iron out your differences for a clean break."

"Yeah, we did talk."

"That's good, Bella."

"We kissed too."

I don't know why I said it, but I didn't want to hide it. There was no reason to. But the silent response from him didn't make me feel so confident in telling him anymore.

"He kissed me actually. I pushed him away, but not fast enough. It didn't mean anything, but it did make me realize my life is so complicated right now."

"I don't want to complicate things for you, Bella."

"I know you don't, and I have to thank you for being there when I thought I had no one. Maybe, it's a good thing you're not here for the next two weeks, and I can seek some clarity."

"Bella, you're good for me, and I don't need clarification to realize that, but I don't want to push you away either. But if you think it's best that I leave you for a moment then I'll let you have this time to yourself."

I don't know how our conversation ended this way, but it hurt me. Seeing Jasper in despair and now hearing Edward trying to hold onto me, it was getting too much for me to handle.

"Edward, my feelings for you are real, but I can't help but think that I need time to heal from Jasper. I need time for me."

He didn't utter a single word. I wish we weren't on the phone doing this because it wasn't fair to him.

"Can I just say one thing, Bella? Time can't deepen love. Call me senseless for falling for you in such a short amount of time, but I know what I want, and when I want something I'll fight for it. Just because you're letting me go doesn't mean I'm letting you go. Fuck this trip. I'd fly back right now to you, but I have to set this project as my priority because the children need this."

"Edward, I'm not asking you to come back. It's not going to change a thing."

"I know. I wish I could be there beside you. You left me with wanting more, and now I don't know if I will ever get that chance."

"Edward, I have to go. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, but don't expect me to give up either."

I ended the call and didn't know how to handle this. It hurt more than me leaving Jasper. Was it a mistake then? Were my expectations too high? Why was I afraid of chances? Why did I feel that I needed this time alone? Maybe I didn't? Maybe Edward was supposed to fall into my life at this faultless moment.

•••••

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I have been reading your comments, and I appreciate all the critique and opinions. Yes, I would love to have a Beta, but I'm too embarrassed. Would someone really want to read this during their spare time and help make corrections? LOL! Since I'm fairly new to this, looks like I will be searching for a Beta who is willing to give up their time for me. Please continue to read as I work on this, so it'll help with my grammar and story! Much love to you all!**

 **-kl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next several weeks were a bit more challenging than I had expected. Juggling work and Jacob kept my mind off Edward, but there were subtle hints that made me want to pick up the phone and call him. He texted me occasionally, but nothing that was too assertive. I also received messages from Jasper, and he too, wasn't overbearing. I was fond of my newfound freedom, and decided to focus on a new hobby.

With all the wonderful local farmer's market in Seattle, I decided to concentrate on cooking. I stopped by after work to select a few items of fresh salmon and vegetables to grill. Jacob would appreciate the home cooked meals, and since I had the evening free, it would mean some quality time with him. As I entered the townhome, I called out his name.

"Jacob!"

Odd. Usually, he's in the living room when I'm home. I placed the groceries on the kitchen table, and looked out the patio but didn't see him there. I headed to his room and opened the door.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

My face turned pale at what I saw. Renesmee was completely naked on top of Jacob, riding him as if it was her last ride. Her short panting and his heavy breathing were in sync. I closed my eyes shut and turned myself around. I shut the door behind me, and placed my hand over my mouth. I ran down the hallway and up the stairs to my room.

I closed my room and fell to the floor. A bubble of laughter escaped my throat and I couldn't stop my tears of amusement. What the hell did I just witness? I mean I knew what I saw, but I didn't realize Jacob and Renesmee were even a thing, or whatever they were calling it.

I went into the restroom to wash my face, and I heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Bella."

Oh shit. It was Renesmee. I went and opened the door. Her face looked pale and she seemed to hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what to say. I don't want to get fired."

"Wait, why would you get fired?"

"I have no right to do what I did with Jacob, and I know it can cost me my job. But I care so much for him. I don't even know when it started, but these past few weeks, it's been hard fighting my feelings."

She wouldn't stop explaining herself, and I didn't know what to say.

"Renesmee. Stop. You're right. You could get fired for starting this relationship with Jacob, but you both are also adults. So if you're serious about him, then figure it out. But I'm not going to report you to anyone. You, fortunately, have been a blessing to have, and I wouldn't want to lose you."

She didn't know what to say, instead, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just go take care of Jacob like you're supposed to."

She let me go and headed downstairs to his room. When I came down the stairs, she was wheeling him out. I couldn't stop smiling at him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, Renesmee, why don't you stay for dinner. As a matter of fact, you can prepare dinner for Jacob. I bought some salmon and vegetables. I think I'm going to head to the pub."

Jacob seemed shocked. "You. The Pub?"

"Yeah. I think I need to start living a little."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks and grabbed my keys before he could talk me out of it. I made my way to The Sitting Room. It was a quiet bar that Jacob and I had stopped in once before, but I never paid it any attention. I sat myself right at the bar and ordered a glass of beer and the European salmon. The bar was full of businessmen and women who had finished their day at the office. Everyone looked to be having a good time, and here I sat alone reading the latest techniques in sautéing shrimp.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on the shoulder, the gentleman announced to the bartender, "Paul, give this lady another beer on me."

I looked at him and noticed he had a husky build. His smile seemed plastered onto his face as he couldn't stop smiling. He sat himself onto the empty barstool next to me. He grabbed a few peanuts on the bar and chomped away at them. Paul handed the beer to me, and I hesitated.

"I'm actually good for the rest of the evening. Thank you though." I pushed the beer towards the gentleman beside me.

"You don't have to be polite. It's just a drink."

"Yes, it's just a drink, and I'll decline it."

"Ouch. I don't think I've ever had anyone turn down a free drink."

"Well, let me be your first."

This guy wouldn't leave me alone, but then I enjoyed having a small conversation with someone who wasn't a patient or sleeping with my best friend.

He brought his hand out towards me, "My name's Emmett."

I hesitated but accepted his hand. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Now, Bella, how come I've never seen you in here before?"

"That's because I'm not a regular. My second time in here actually."

"So how can I get you to become a regular?"

"Well, for starters, there's an excellent selection of beer on tap here, so that's a plus. And I can't say much about the salmon here because I was interrupted."

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was selfish of me. Let me take care of that for you."

"And how do you plan to take care of that?"

Emmett then released another smile and looked over to Paul, "Paul, make sure to take care of Miss or Missus?" He turned to look at me for a response.

I replied swiftly with a smile, "It's Miss."

"Please take care of Miss Bella's tab here."

Paul winked at me and then responded to Emmett, "Sure thing, boss. Duly noted."

"Boss? So you're the owner of this bar?" I looked at him with amusement. Was this how he picked up the ladies?

"Guilty as charge."

"Then thank you, Emmett. I'll be sure to make myself more avail to your bar."

"So now that you know what I do for a living, what about you? Something is keeping you from coming to my bar if you're still a Miss and attractive as you are."

I blushed heavily, and didn't know how to answer him. I wasn't use to open flirtatious conversations.

"I'm actually an ER doc at Seattle Hospital."

"Well, damn, attractive and smart. How did I get so lucky running into you?"

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, "Do you do this to all the women who come into the bar?"

Paul walked over with another glass of beer for Emmett, "No, he doesn't. He looks like a prick, but he's actually a damn teddy bear."

Paul and I both chuckled but Emmett didn't seem amused. He was trying to throw a debate, "Look, Bella, I'm obsessed with work. It's all I know, so once in a while, I'll take a breather. But I always end up back in the bar and get to know my customers."

"Sounds like me, except, I don't see the same customers repeatedly, at least, I hope not."

That evening, Emmett stayed by my side as we conversed. The conversation was seamless, and I had forgotten about all the drama prior to meeting him. Emmett was a native of Seattle, but lived in the tiny town of Carnation. He was the school quarterback and then headed to Bellevue Community College after high school. He studied business at Seattle University and worked at the local bars as a way to supplement his income. Soon, he mastered the art of pleasing customers with his own ale and decided to risk his savings and opened his first bar. The rest like he said was history.

"I commend you on such an adventure for taking a risk."

"Life's too short, Bella. I don't ever want to think back about what I missed out because of fear. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Shit happens, and when it does, you just wipe it off and shit it again."

Emmett was right. Why did I feel like life had to be done in specific steps? Why was I scared of making mistakes? Hell, Nessie and Jacob didn't care and took that risk. I looked at Emmett with my eyes wide open and grinned ear to ear. I leaned over and hugged him, then kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, Emmett. There's somewhere I have to go."

I left a tip for Paul, and rushed out of the bar. I only heard Paul talking to Emmett, "Well, guess your place isn't where she has to go." Within a sec, Emmett replied by throwing peanuts at Paul.

I sat in my car and started the engine. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and studied my face. Shit. I haven't even showered yet. I headed back to Jacob's place and showered quickly. I braided my hair as I walked down the stairs.

Jacob came out of his room, "Where are you headed?"

"I met someone tonight."

"Whoah, already?"

"No, listen. I realized, I've been playing safe all the time. It's time I started taking risks and learn to suck it up if everything fails."

"You're going to him, aren't you?" He couldn't stop smiling.

"If anything, seeing you with Renesmee, I mean, though I didn't want to see you both in that way. But, there's no fear. No questions. Just living."

"Yeah, that's us. But she's quitting her job. She doesn't want to tarnish her career, so she's turning in her resignation and will apply for another clinic. I think we're going to make it official."

I gave Jacob a hug and thanked him.

"Hey, be careful, Bells."

"Nothing to worry about, Jake."

I made my way over to his place. I didn't even bother to call. What if he wasn't home? Or worst what if someone was with him? I pulled up to his driveway and noticed the lights were on in his house. I pulled up to the entrance, and my heart felt heavy. What was I doing here? Risks, remember? What did it matter that we barely knew each other? There was a connection, and I couldn't find a way to escape it. If I fail in this relationship, then at least I'll know I didn't fear the unknown.

I pressed on the doorbell and released my finger. If he wouldn't open the door, then I would leave after ten seconds. I silently counted from one, but before I got to two, the door opened.

He stood there. Looking striking as ever. His lips curved and gave me a smile. I took it as a sign that he was pleased to see me.

"Bella." He whispered with barely enough force.

I don't know what came over me, but I took control and forced my entire weight on him. He held me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled me into his foyer and closed his front door by kicking it. My arms made its way around his neck. We were face to face with each other.

"Bella, I'm not letting you go this time. Nothing is going to stop me from taking you tonight."

"I know."

I pressed my lips against his, and I had forgotten how sweet he tasted. He pressed me against the wall, and I could feel he was hard and ready for me. I released a soft moan letting him know I wanted him. He managed to carry me up the stairs and into his room with ease. I sat at the edge of his bed, our lips still locked. My hands tried with haste to undress him.

He then pulled away and placed my face in his hands.

"Bella. I want to remember every moment with you, so please, let me take my time savoring every inch of you."

I nodded my head slightly and let him take the lead. He took my hand and I stood up in front of him. He slipped my shirt off, and threw it onto the floor. He was on his knees now and unbuttoned my jeans. He peeled them off my legs. He set them aside my shirt on the floor, and while still on his knees he placed his nose between my thighs and took in a deep breath and kissed me there.

My fingers slipped through his hair and my head tilted back. He then slowly with his fingers, pulled my panty down to my ankles. He lifted my left foot as the panty slipped off, and then he lifted my right foot out of the panty. He gently kissed my legs as he made his way up. Then he stopped between my thighs. I was fully exposed for him. His hands went behind my thighs and then rested on my lower back. I felt his lips kissing me, and it was intoxicating. His tongue then found itself deep in me, and I thought I was going to lose it. My knees became weak, and I leaned against the bed. It made him put more pressure on his kisses, and I pulled him in deeper.

He stopped and trailed his way up with his tongue. With my bra still on, he unclasped the back and carefully let it slip off my shoulders. He cupped my breast and claimed it in his mouth. He sucked hard on it causing me to arch my back towards his mouth. I couldn't handle all his kisses anymore and fell on the bed. He watched as I was panting, but he pulled me back up.

"You haven't undressed me, Bella."

I agreed with him. I did as he taught me earlier and took my time with removing his clothes. As I did, I kissed his bare skin and he welcomed the warmth of my lips on his skin. He was now fully naked in front of me. I was taken back by his entire body, but I was craving his touch just as much as he wanted me. It wasn't long before we both lost ourselves in each other and became one that we had so patiently waited for.

As I rested my head on his chest, he caressed my back with his hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"What have you been doing these past few weeks?"

"Mostly working on projects and constantly thinking of you. There have been several times when I almost came over to Jacob's just to get a glimpse of you, but I knew you needed time."

"I did. There's been so much that I haven't done for myself, and this was the perfect timing."

"Then what made you decide to come tonight?"

"I met someone at a bar."

"What?" He started laughing. "I want to hear how you meeting someone at a bar, gets you to come knocking at my door. Maybe I should thank this gentleman."

"Stop it, Edward. He was a gentleman by the way and the owner of the bar. Paid for my meal and everything."

"I will pay for all your meals then."

"That's not what I meant. We had a nice conversation, and we connected in a way that wasn't sexual if you're wondering."

"Bella, you're a beautiful woman at the bar. All men's intention is to get to know you sexually. If he wasn't then, he's not interested in women."

"Stop it, Edward. Emmett was a true sweetheart, and you should meet him and thank him because if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be here."

"Wait, did you say Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Was he kind of built with a contagious smile?"

"Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"Were you at The Sitting Room?"

"How did you know? Do you know Emmett?"

"Yes, I know Emmett. I know him very well."

"Oh."

"He's my half-brother."

"What?" There was more to Edward than I had realized.

•••••

 **A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! It's been a busy summer for me, but I'm finally getting some time to write. I haven't forgotten about this story and I can't wait to let you more into my thoughts about these two. Thanks for reading like always!**

 **-kl**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Brother?"

"Half." He was quick to reiterate that they were only half siblings.

"I'm baffled because I thought it was only Alice and you?" My curiosity was peaked, and I could tell he didn't feel comfortable speaking about Emmett as his body suddenly stiffened.

"Emmett is younger than me but older than Alice. He is the spawn of an infidelity relapse during my parent's short separation. My father traveled a lot, and met a fiesty stewardess during his travels. The one night stand turned into a complete nightmare for my parents during the exact moment they reconciled. My father accepted him and paid child support handsomely. However, the mother wanted more. My father was in love with my mother and didn't want to give her up. Along came an ugly court case and shared custody battle, and Emmett became part of my life growing up. She died tragically after he finished college, and he vowed to make our lives miserable. Nothing else to it really, except a vindictive half-brother who happened to try and swoon my girl."

My eyebrow raised up, "Your girl, am I?"

"Of course, you can't expect me to turn you away after that absolute lustful lovemaking we just shared."

He rolled on top of me and started nibbling at my ear and down my neck. I was feeling hypnotic at his touches as if he was commanding my body to yearn him in such a provocative way.

"I will not submit to your touches. Don't think this will work." But my throat let out a moan that even I was unaware I could transpire.

His fingers found their way between my thighs, and I raised my hips so he could find his way in me faster.

"Bella. My Bella."

His mouth trailed down my entire body, never missing a single inch. It wasn't long before I could feel his tongue tasting me there. Whatever sorcery he worked between my thighs, I welcomed it. My fingers brushed through his thick copper hair. I called out his name several times, and he would look up and smiled at the sweet torture I was incapable of enduring.

I tried pulling myself up to escape him, but with his strength he pinned my thighs down and locking his face between them again. I was so full of emotions that tears fell at the corner of my eyes. Sweet Jesus, what was wrong with me. Within a few seconds, I felt my climax coming. My heart was racing at an unstoppable speed. My breathing was heavier and my legs became utterly weak. He was savoring all of me, and I never wanted him to stop.

My eyes opened and I was too embarrassed to look at him. Never once did I think it was possible to have this kind of sexual release. He stared at me with but with a soft hazy look. His lips caressed mine with such delicacy. His tongue traced my lips then penetrated into my mouth. It danced with mine, and I could taste what he tasted.

I didn't even realize he had already claimed himself inside of me. Our rhythm was in sync now. My hands around his neck, holding on to dear life as if I depended only on him. He whispered my name and pleaded with me, "You're mine, Bella. Please don't ever leave me."

His weight finally fell on me as we both came together in unison. My nails were still deep in his skin. His breathing tickled behind my ear as he gently caressed my neck with his lips. My fingers ran through his hair, and I nodded my head. Soon we both fell into a somber sleep while intertwined in each other's naked bodies.

When I woke up, my body felt a sense of tension finally released. I stretched my legs and tried to not disturb the sleepy Edward who still had his arms wrapped around my waist. He squeezed me and pulled me closer to him.

"You seriously think I'm going to release you when I've only had a small dose of you?"

His comment made me blush. I've never felt such passion in lovemaking, and he woke sensations in me that I never knew I had. It seemed like a lifetime when he was tasting me between my thighs, but it was a lifetime I would never trade for. I didn't realize you could possibly find so much pleasure in one position alone and one without his manhood involved.

"I have to shower and leave. I've work tomorrow. Some of us do work for a living."

"Then quit. Stay with me and be my little vixen forever."

He was so transparent, so fortunate to be free of debt and responsibilities.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have a medical school debt that seems to want to follow me til death."

I was already at the edge of the bed with the slip cover around my breasts. He somehow pulled it down and was sitting behind me. He kissed my shoulders and started caressing both my breasts. It was intoxicating, but reality set in. I pushed him away and got up.

"Edward. No more. I'm not going to submit to your touches. Now let me shower."

I scolded him and stepped away into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to drown myself with the shower. Within moments, he joined me and I was too tired to argue with him. But I was still craving for his touches. My mouth found his, and I let him know I was still hungry for him. We lost ourselves again with time, and I never once regret inviting him by wrapping my legs around him in the shower.

The soft robe against my skin felt so warm. It was delicate and made of rich velvet. My hair was tied up in a bun after I had dried it best as I could with the towel. I never paid too much attention to blow drying my hair as I needed all the time I could to get ready.

Edward was still in the restroom shaving him facial hair that created a shadow that I actually adored. Especially when he was between my thighs. It tickled and also caressed me all at once. I shook my head trying to erase my impure thoughts. I didn't have time to revisit our lovemaking or we would find ourselves all over his bed again.

As I clasped on my bra, my eyes were pulled to his desk. It was a massive oak desk that was handmade as you could see the stained grains flowing majestically like a waterfall to the edge of the desk. He didn't have much on his desk but a few pens, a lamp, and his laptop. Beside his laptop were a stack of thick papers. Then I saw something that was too familiar to me. The thick envelopes were beside the paper.

Jasper held the exact same envelope when we first entered this fortress. Something told me not to move forward, but my curiosity forced me to bend my knees and carried me to read the paper.

I gasped at what I read. It was an invitation for another masquerade rendezvous. Again, by invitation only and it was scheduled in two nights. Why did I feel a sharp pain through my chest? I had thought he was over these gatherings, but I had left him. He had every right.

"It's not what you think."

His voice startled me. I turned around to face him, and I know he could see how red my cheeks were.

"It doesn't bother me actually. You're free to do what you want just as I."

Somehow I didn't sound convincing enough and with the trembling in my voice, I didn't believe myself either.

It didn't take him but two steps to reach me. His arms wrapped around my waist. He was still undressed with only a towel wrapped around him. I could feel the heat off his body, and it didn't make me feel easier about myself.

"Bella, I'm only doing this for Alice. She's been hurt with how things are not fairing well between her and Jasper. She wanted this as a distraction, and possibly as a way to move forward."

For Alice. I would be forever haunted by Alice if I was to be with Edward. Was he really worth battling these emotions against Alice? I couldn't answer my own question.

"Bella, please join me that evening. We can hide in my room and make sweet love all night. I know you're capable of it as you haven't seemed to give up my touches."

I tried pushing him back, but he was too strong for me. "Edward, I am not coming. That evening was the start of hell for me."

His eyes seemed shocked. "You wound me, Bella, because that evening was the beginning of my love for you."

Love? He didn't know what he was saying. It was too soon. I tried to change the subject, "Why don't you stay with me that evening instead at Jacob's. Let Alice have the entire house to herself with her flock of men to chase after."

He let a smile slip and bit his bottom lip. "It doesn't work like that. Besides, I'm too OCD to allow it happening in my house while I'm away."

I didn't know what to think, "Well, then, I guess you'll be without me that evening then. I sure as hell won't be here."

He wasn't pleased with my answer, and he also knew my mind was made up. I wasn't as easy to tame like his other lady friends.

"Bella, please know I'm only trying to help out my sister. To be honest, I didn't know you would ever come back to me. I thought with you living with Jacob that he would have won your heart."

"Leave Jacob out of this. You know full well why I'm living with him."

"He has his therapist now. I'm sure she can manage taking care of him. Come stay with me."

I couldn't believe him!

"You think that just because I came running into your arms that I'm now willing to let your sexual seductions woo me into living with you? Hell no! Especially with your promiscuous sinful events still happening here!"

I was boiling mad. How did such a wonderful evening turn into a scream match. Though I have to admit, I was the only one screaming.

I finally escaped his hold and finished dressing myself. I could hear him calling out my name, but my short temper clouded whatever words were coming out of his mouth. I didn't have anyone to blame but myself. I grabbed what I could in my hands.

My keys. Where the hell were my keys? I saw it on his desk and started to grab them. I stared down at the invitation hard. I can't believe a piece of paper and envelope had awoken such a fire in me.

"Bella." His soft whisper finally pierced through my ears. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

My back stiffened at my response to him earlier. I didn't turn around.

"It was a lack of judgment in a moment of passion. I would have agreed to be your slave had you asked me."

The only thing I heard was a slow clap. It echoed through the room. As I looked at him, he was smiling and clapping.

"Bravo, Bella. What a performance. You really had me. Running to me tonight, making love to me and pretending to act the timid creature when I know deep down your secrets of pleasuring others surpassed my own."

With each word he spoke, he moved closer in on me. My eyes widened at someone I didn't recognize anymore. As if my hand had a mind of its own, it was in the air before I realized it and met against his face. My hand stung so bad from the hit. I was appalled at myself. What made me conceive such act?

He licked the corner of his lips and smiled at me. He didn't wait and leaned down and pressed his lips hard on mine. I kissed him back as a way to hint that I was sorry for raising my hand at his face. I wish we were back in his bed when we didn't worry about anyone else but each other.

He forced himself away from me. His eyes were filled with anger.

"Leave." Not once did he blink as he stared hard at me.

I didn't hesitate and ran down the stairs. I probably skipped so many steps, I didn't count. As soon as I got into my car, I veered out of his driveway and drove a few blocks before I stopped at the side of the road.

Tears poured down my face. I wanted to turn myself around and apologize for my ugly behavior but what good would that change anything? Edward would always have his parties and lavish women. I was but a pawn that got played too well. I didn't belong in this world of his.

I rushed home and ran upstairs into my room. I fell on the floor and tried to catch my breath. Renesmee and Jacob were in the living room watching a movie, and I could hear Jacob screaming from downstairs.

"Bella! Bella! Talk to me! I swear if you don't come out, I'm going to drag my broken ankles up the stairs!"

That foolish Jacob. Knowing him, he was probably already crawling out of his chair and onto the stairs. I wiped my face as clean as I could and opened my door.

I stepped down each step as gracefully as I could. It felt like I was meeting my death sentence and all for Edward, for a guy who I barely knew. I could hear Jacob lecturing me already about giving time for love and getting to know each other first.

Jacob was standing below while using his clutches for assistance. He saw my dull face, and he pinched his eyebrows. His voice wasn't threatening. Instead there was a true warmth in his words.

"What happened?"

Trying to swallow the hard gulp in my throat I professed to him about seeing Edward tonight. I didn't give him the full details but he was completely aware of what happened.

"Bells, does he plan on sleeping with women that night? I think if he was then he wouldn't have invited you."

"But he didn't tell me until after I found the invitations on his desk."

"Was he trying to hide the invitations?"

"No." He was right. They were in plain view. "But still he waited to tell me."

"Bells, you jumped on him like an animal when you walked into his house. And from what I'm hearing, there was no time for talk at all." He tried hard to hide his smile and I wanted to slap that grin off. "But seriously, when would he have had the chance to tell you? Maybe he was, but you judged him too quickly."

I closed my eyes and felt a deep regret. Jacob was right. I jumped to conclusion without giving Edward a chance to explain. I went to Jacob and gave him the hardest squeeze I could produce.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Not much, I tell ya."

I punched his arm and he almost lost his balance. I grabbed him before he could fall but Renesmee was already there to help.

I smiled at her and realized how fortunate she was to have him. Then I had an idea.

"Renesmee, do you like shopping?"

"Depends."

"Evening gowns."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled ear to ear and I was sorry I ever mentioned it.

"Oh my God! I love evening gowns! My Aunt Rosalie has this amazing boutique with one of a kind dresses! I'll have to take you there!"

I smiled back and thought how I was now the lucky one as I hated shopping.

I headed upstairs and opened my bag. The only guilty thing I knew for sure was stealing the invitation with the envelope from his desk when I was gathering my things before leaving his house.

I held it in my hand and placed it against my lips. I would hope this plan would work.

 **••••**

 **A/N: If you're reading this, thank you! I apologize for a huge gap in between this**

 **chapter, but life sometimes takes over. Much love for you for contuing staying with me on his story. I hope not to disappoint you. 3**

 **-kl**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I studied my own reflection. I couldn't believe it was me staring right back at myself. I was having anxiety anticipating this evening and yesterday seemed like a blur.

After working a 14 hour shift, I headed straight to the boutique to meet Renesmee. Renesmee was elated when she saw me, and couldn't wait to start playing dress up.

Her Aunt Rosalie was a tall beautiful blonde woman with flawless skin. She was reserved compared to Renesmee, but she was well aware of exactly what I was in need of for the event. Mostly due to the fact that Renesmee gave a little too much information about the party.

When I stepped inside the massive dressing room, Rosalie had over a dozen evening gowns to choose from. I was never more overwhelmed than now. How would I be able to find the one?

My hands ran through each one and they all had their own unique texture, color and style. I didn't realize how fabric could be turned into such an array of splendid gowns. After almost two hours of contemplating, I settled for the green silk dress that seemed to hug all my curves and even gave me more cleavage than I thought I had.

Renesmee and Rosalie both couldn't keep their mouths closed when they saw me slip it on. Immediately, they both looked at me and then at each other and smiled. The dress was a month's rent, but I figured I've never splurged on myself. No vacation, no mortgage, nothing, so I didn't hesitate when I handed my card to Rosalie to purchase the dress.

Now, here I stood right before the party and thought it was too revealing. But the deep green color seemed to make my skin glow, and Renesmee was such an expert at hair and make up. I didn't recognize myself.

I turned myself around to study my back. The strapless dress in the back scooped all the way down, and I swore it was exposing my butt crack but Renesmee kept reassuring me that the only thing exposed was the intricate details of the peacock feathers that lined around the dress at the back.

As I took one step forward, the opening of the dress at the bottom would expose more intricate details of the blue and green peacock feathers. You wouldn't notice it unless I walked. It was as if it was magic being released with each step.

Renesmee had temporarily colored strands of my hair to match the blue and green of my dress. She added a rich violet tint too which accentuated with the other two colors. She curled my hair to one side and let it flow over my left shoulder. She wanted me to bare my back as she knew it would appeal to not only Edward but also other suitors.

She took her time playing with my eye makeup, and I had mentioned to her it was useless since everyone would be wearing a mask. She shot me a look and told me to sit down then she went to work on my bland face. After the reveal, I was thankful she argued with me as the mixture of the three colors that graced over my body perfectly accentuated my eyes. It also brought out my eye colors which I didn't realize was so bright. It almost felt hypnotizing staring at myself.

When I came down the stairs, Jacob was waiting for me with my mask in his hand. He took in one deep breath when he saw me.

"If Edward doesn't take you tonight, then he is going to have some serious issues with me."

I giggled at his comment, "Stop it. What are you going to do? Hit him with your crutches?"

We both embraced for a moment before he handed me my mask. Renesmee had found one for me but added more details to it which made it more stunning and unique. I gave Renesmee a hug and couldn't thank her enough. We had grown closer these past two days, and I knew we would always remain this way.

When I arrived before the valet, I took a deep breath and placed the mask over my face. The valet opened my door and when he brought his hand forward, he froze for a moment. His stare had me confused, but I had forgotten how exposed I was with my breasts almost falling out of my dress.

I walked over to the same guard who I first met the evening Jasper and I came together. I pulled out the invitation from my clutch purse and handed it to him as if I've done this a thousand times. He glanced at it but I knew he was staring at me instead. He finally opened the door and motioned his hand for me to enter.

Steady. I kept reminding myself. Hold your head up and always move forward. Pay no attention to anyone.

I walked in and I could hear the silence pausing all the movement in the house. Ignoring everyone, I went straight for the bar but I couldn't help but try to glance and search for him.

I saw the familiar face of James at the bar. He saw me walking up to him and had a devilish grin.

"It seems the party has only begun when you walked in. What can I serve you tonight?"

I blinked several times thinking, of course he didn't recognize me. We've only met once and the mask kept my face hidden.

"Red wine, please."

"Of course."

He handed me my wine glass and without even thinking, I nearly took it down like a shot of whiskey.

"Thirsty, are you?"

The voice from behind me made me jump. It was one that I have heard of before, but it wasn't Edward's voice. I didn't want to turn around, instead I composed myself and stood there still staring at the bar.

He came beside me and looked at James instead, "Another glass for the lady. Seems one wasn't enough for her."

Again, James handed me my second glass and this time I would be careful to sip only. I saw the gentleman beside me leaning against the bar. He was cautious in not wanting to get close to me, but he didn't want to leave me alone either.

"You know, you can't expect to walk in here unnoticed especially with your striking look. I'm sure you know already how lovely you look this evening."

"Your flattery is duly noted, sir."

"Please call me Emmett. I don't like to hide myself behind these masked events. The truth will all come out eventually."

Emmett. Of course. Now I recognized the voice. I turned to look at him and noticed his broad shoulders and contagious smile. I wonder if he knew it was me, but I didn't want to give myself away just yet.

"Please to meet you, Emmett."

He was waiting for me to provide my name but I hesitated.

"I guess the lady is going to be modest tonight. Please don't tell me you're married because I won't involve myself with a married woman though I know how these parties work."

I was shocked by his confession. I thought everyone who attended didn't care about marital status.

"I believe you're attending the wrong party, Emmett. Women and men here seem to relinquish the fact of marriage and commitment to their significant other."

"Yes, but not all who attend are. I noticed you came alone, so where is your significant other then?"

"To end your curiosity, I happen to be single."

My answer brought out a twinkle in his eyes. He didn't want to leave my side anymore.

"What brings you here tonight? A woman of your caliber surely has men surrounding you outside this enormous castle."

"Hardly so. I happened to be as selective as you, and needed a night of release for my inner cravings."

"Inner cravings for?"

"It's not sexual, if that's what you're asking. Believe me or not, I appreciate a trusted relationship first."

"Oh you're a mystery, it seems you're attending the wrong party too?"

We both laughed at our conversation. He was right. My mission wasn't for relentless sex, it was to find Edward. But where was he? Had he seen me already? If he did, would he recognize me with the new hair color? Maybe it was too much from Renesmee.

Emmett was still staring at me, "I think I lost you for a minute."

"Sorry. It's been a whirlwind of an evening and these past few days seem to have clouded my perception. I'm usually more alert than this."

He nodded his head to James, and James realized that meant another glass of wine for me. I didn't realize I had already finished my second one. But once he placed it in front of me, I took another long sip this time. My face was beginning to feel flush, but it had to been from Emmett's flirtatious advances. Plus the dress was hugging me so tight around my waist. I also realized, I forgot to eat so my stomach had been empty since lunch. That was almost ten hours ago. Embarrassing enough, my stomach growled.

My face was beaming red, and I placed my hand over my stomach.

Emmett just laughed at me and took my hand. "Come on, I can tell you're famished." He gave one glance to James and handed him a very large bill. Then he nodded his head to upstairs. James understood and took the bill.

With one hand holding his and the other grasping on to my wine glass, I followed him through the on-look of stares at us. He started to head for the stairs but I pulled myself back and released myself of his hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I knew what upstairs meant.

"Sorry, I know what it looks like, but I've asked James to bring food to a room upstairs. I very much would like to continue our conversation in private. That's all. I promise."

I think the excessive drinking and empty stomach had me all confused, but I still took another step back, "I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm here for another reason."

"I know, and I'm not here to take advantage of anyone. Especially you. Trust me?"

He brought his hand forward, and I stood there contemplating and declined his offer by shaking my head. He took one step closer to me; however, I saw his hand move swiftly and this time his entire body moved against the wall.

"She already declined your offer twice! You know the rules, Emmett."

Edward! Edward had pinned Emmett up against the wall and was nearly choking him. Emmett tried to pull down Edward's hands off his throat, but Edward was too strong and heated that he wasn't letting go.

I dropped my wine glass and grabbed Edward's arm. I pulled it down with all my strength, but he wasn't releasing him.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded with him and he finally let go.

Emmett grabbed his throat and tried to breathe in, but my focus wasn't on him; it was on the dark glorious eyes staring down at me. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Instead he grabbed my hands and we were out the front door.

He yelled at the valet, "Quil, my car. Now!"

Within a second, a black shiny sports car pulled up in front of us. I could see our reflection against it, and Edward was not staring at me at all. He opened the door for me and almost shoved me in. As he sat down in his seat, he took off his mask and threw it out the window.

He drove off without speaking, and I didn't say a single word. After what seemed like an hour of driving out east, I finally spoke up.

"Where are you taking me?"

I waited for him to respond but all he did was kept silent with a stern look.

"You said you wanted to stay with me this evening. So that's what I'm doing."

At least he was responding to me. I decided to glare through the window and saw the evergreen trees passing us at a high speed. We ended up going closer to the top of the mountains and pulled up to a majestic cabin home.

The exterior of the home was well lit and landscaped with a flowing stream in the front. The double doors were surrounded by massive cedar beams and stones perfectly framed its welcoming entrance. The house was covered with massive glass windows from floor to ceiling. I'm sure it provided a panoramic view of the mountains from every angle in the house.

He parked the car and I couldn't stop staring at the house. He opened my door and provided his hand for me. When I touched his hand, they felt warm and not cold like his current mood. He held me up close to him. My cleavage was exposed for him only as it rubbed against him while we both were inhaling deeply. He wrapped his arms around my waist and with his other hand, he slipped off my mask.

His lips pressed hard against mine and I opened my mouth for him. Our teeth clattered, and our breathing was in sync. My tongue exploded in his mouth, and I could tell he was hungry for me. He pressed himself hard against me and I could feel he was ready for me.

I tried to lift up my leg but the dress was too tight. Soon I heard a loud rip and he had used his hands to rip up the slit. It exposed my inner thigh and he raised my leg around his waist. I held onto to him so tight, I was afraid to let him go. Afraid this was all a fantasy being back in his arms.

His kisses trailed down my neck and between the valley of my breasts. My hands forced him lower and he kissed me through the dress, and brought his head back up.

"Are you desperate for me? Did you enjoy it too much last time?"

I was so embarrassed at my reaction but I nodded my head, "Yes. Please, Edward."

"You're going to pay for the misery you put me through."

"Okay."

I was out of breath, but I rested my my head on his shoulder as he carried me into his house. I didn't care to tour the house with my eyes as I kissed his neck and inhaled his succulent smell. He kicked open his bedroom door and placed me on the vast bed.

With speed, he ripped the dress apart. I was fully exposed to him. Renesmee didn't want me to wear panties as it caused lines through the thin material of the dress.

He was shocked at what he saw. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and fell down onto his knees. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands all between my inner thighs.

"Bella, you're a true witch. To come into my home and exposing yourself for other men to have you like this, you're killing me."

He kissed me where I longed for him to touch. The sensation shot through my legs and I bent my knees so I could bring myself closer to him. I pulled on the bedsheets around me, and I felt I was going to lose my breath. I was so weak and so pleased at once.

He turned me around to my stomach and pulled my hips up. He entered me slowly and with his hand played between my inner thighs. I felt such an urge to release but I didn't know where I was releasing from. The feelings were so foreign, and I didn't want him to stop.

His thrust became harder and my hips lifted up to follow his rhythm.

"No! Stay still, your movements are driving me insane."

He dropped his body on top of mine and kissed behind my neck and shoulders. He finally ripped the top part of my dress and my breasts were finally free, but not before he squeezed them with his hand. He pinched my nipples so hard that I let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

What was he doing to me? Every sensation was talking to each other and in a turmoil. I didn't know left from right anymore. My eyes closed and opened only to see my hair flying everywhere in my face.

I couldn't hold still anymore so I thrusted my hips back into him, so he could go deeper.

"Bella, no!"

It was too hard to control myself, and soon I could feel him tighten and bury himself all in me.

We both let out a deep breath and he collapsed on top of me. He wasn't heavy at all, and I enjoyed his entire body warming my naked self. He finally rolled off of me, and I pulled myself up to face him.

"You're an evil vixen, Bella."

"Me? Who was the one who kidnapped me into their car and dragged me out into the woods?"

"You're the one who pranced into my home with your skin tight dress and baring your skin for all to see. Had I known earlier you were completely naked underneath, I would have never given you another minute with Emmett at the bar."

"You knew I was there!" I hissed at him for hiding that fact.

"Bella, the moment you walked through the door, I knew it was you. You've managed to capture everyone's attention once again at the party."

"Why didn't you come to me then?"

"I didn't know your purpose. I still don't. It boiled my blood to think you would even consider sleeping with another this evening."

"You know what my purpose was."

"I thought I did, until I saw you walking upstairs with Emmett. My heart broke into a million pieces."

"Edward, I didn't know where he was taking me. I was hungry, and he heard my stomach growl. I thought he was taking me to the kitchen for food."

"It didn't dawn on me until I saw you at a complete halt. It was as if my heart pulled me right to you. It didn't take me but a few steps to reach you both. Damn it, Bella! I almost killed my brother because of you."

"I didn't ask you to rescue me. I had complete control of the situation."

"You were starving and had too much to drink. You didn't have control."

I punched his chest, only for him to grab my wrist. He kissed the palm of my hand and down my wrist to the inside of my elbow.

"Let's not fight, Bella. I couldn't think for the last two days after our last argument."

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I wanted you to have your space. Last time I chased after you, you left me alone for several weeks."

I went up and kissed him. My lips couldn't resist him anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't listen to you, and instead I left you wounded. I felt awful as soon as I left your home. I cried all the way home, and if it wasn't for Jacob to reason my tantrum; I wouldn't be here."

"Why didn't you just call me like normal people do instead of letting me wait two days?"

"I wanted to come back to you in a memorable way."

"Well, it sure was because I almost killed my brother and everyone else for lusting after you tonight."

That evening we made love several more times and barely slept. My back rested against his while his arm came around under my breasts. His legs locked me in. We stared out into the peaceful view of the mountains and neither of us could sleep.

"It's so peaceful out here, Edward."

"It's my escape home from the city life. Sometimes I feel I'm more with nature than the hustle and bustle of the city life. I prefer solidarity over social gatherings."

I took in a deep breath. "Me too."

I turned myself around and kissed him and our bodies discovered each other one more time.

Out in the deep woods, the binoculars focused on the couple and their foreplay and multiple sexual encounters. The gloves held tightly onto the binoculars and a loud grunt forced itself out.

"A bitch and its beast. Won't be long before all this is mine."

 **••••**

 **A/N: Love you guys for sticking through so far! Hope you'll remain with me as the story starts to unfold! Much love 3**

 **-kl**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The familiar scent of fried bacon enticed my nose to take in a deep sniff of the aromatic flavor. I was able to capture the small hint of maple syrup lingering on the top of my tongue. My eyes still closed but it crinkled at the corners because I felt elated. Last night was such a thrill though I had no inclination of what was going to happen. I've never had a man come to my defense in such a way that Edward did. Trying to get over the girlish butterflies in my stomach, I rose up from bed and looked at the mess of ripped materials on the floor.

I was blushing profusely; luckily, Edward wasn't in here to see my satisfied grin. I decided to open the drawers and found a plain white tee. I slipped it on and headed for the restroom first to wash up. Even the restroom was well lit with all the natural lighting pouring in from the massive windows. There seemed to be a lack of privacy from every angle, but the woods were heavily buried with the evergreen trees. It was so thick; I could barely see the ground. Eager to see Edward, I headed into the kitchen where I paused for a moment and studied him.

He had a rag across his right shoulder and he was concentrating on slicing some herbs. Green onion, cilantro and onions were placed carefully on a plate. His hands carefully picked up a bunch of the cilantros and he maneuvered the sharp knife with such intricacy. His eyes were serious and he never left a moment away from his work area. I couldn't believe I was feeling aroused watching him cook. Remembering how those fingers that now held tightly onto the sharp blade while cutting through the herbs, were not too long ago trailing down my entire body. I took in a deep breath trying to bring myself back to reality.

My deep groan must have been too loud, as he looked up and saw me. His crooked smile made me feel lost for words. He stopped what he was doing, walked towards me but first he pinched off a piece of bacon.

"Good morning, Bella."

It was like a magnet pull where my hips came forward, and I was locked up against him.

"Good morning, Edward."

He placed the bacon slightly in front of my mouth, "I hope you like bacon."

"Guilty. Yes."

"A taste?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth slightly so he could place the bacon in my mouth. Instead I was met with his mouth, and I could feel his tongue caressing my lips. I took it in mine and we both teased each other. The back of my throat released what pleasure I had in me, and he pulled away immediately.

"Damn, Bella." He was trying to catch his breath, all while pinning me up against the wall. I could tell he was ready for me, and I was more than happy to lead him back into the bedroom.

"I have to feed you first or else you'll have no energy for me later."

He pulled back and took my hand to lead me to the barstool.

"Sit, please."

He then placed the bacon piece into my mouth, and I had to admit it was delicious. Maybe I was hungrier than I realized. He went back to the cutting board and finished what he was originally doing before I had interrupted him.

"Please let me help."

"I think I can manage cooking for two."

His smile seemed to be plastered onto his face, and I felt the same way too. I sat back and watched him maneuver around the kitchen like a pro. He really did enjoy cooking, and I couldn't complain at the sight of him being domesticated.

We finished our hearty meal and spoke of his mountain home. It was his retreat which he often visited especially after our break. My decision to break as he put it.

"Why did you come, Bella?"

I was taken aback by his question, but it was a fair one.

"I thought I was done with you and everything that encompassed you."

"Was your intent to make me jealous last night?"

"Jealous? My intent was to win you back, but clearly you hid while watching. If anything, you allowed Emmett to further his advances."

"That's because you gave him too much attention. If I hadn't been watching he would have manipulated his way into . . . "

I placed my fork down and slammed both palms of my hand on the island.

"Fucking me? Your attention was intentional by watching me walk into a room of predators that are on sexual overdrive preying for their next victim! Had you been a man, you would have come claim me sooner. And what makes you think I would have slept with him? I am not like your sister or any other woman in that room vying for their next fuck!"

I was shaking, and if my blood pressure wasn't rising then my temper sure was. I jumped off my barstool and headed for the bedroom to find anything to wear and escape this immature fantasy of mine with Edward. What the hell was I thinking? A man of his lifestyle would never fit in to my normality.

I felt a tight hold on my arms, and my first reaction was to pull away but he was too strong. In an instant, I was surrounded by his warmth, his face planted into my messy mane and his lips gently on my ear.

"Bella, please don't leave me. It was hard enough the first time and to lose you again, well, I don't have another mountain home to run to . . . I'm sorry."

My body relaxed at his words, though I was skeptical and stubborn. He knew I wasn't sold on his confession.

"Please, Bella. I've never done this before. I don't know how to react to jealousy."

What was he confessing? Curiosity overtook my heated temper and I had to ask.

"What are you talking about? Never done what before?"

He shook his head like a bobble and looked at me as if he was embarrassed at what he was going to confess with me. He took a few steps back and placed his hands in his pocket. His shoulders shrugged at what he wanted to admit.

"I've never been in a relationship. Never had someone that was worth fighting for even if it was against my own brother. Never had a girlfriend."

It almost seemed impossible that someone of his caliber had stayed clear of any relationship but then again, he's had women at his beckon call for sex. But what surprised me the most was how he was defining me in our relationship. I never thought that far ahead in labeling what we were with each other.

My silence didn't help his comfort level. "Bella. Say something."

I blinked several times and tried to make sense of us. "I, uh, I didn't know you saw me as that."

I didn't notice he had already moved right up next to me. His hands pulled my hips against his warm body. His lips almost touched mine, but he spoke instead. "Bella. I don't know what it is about you. I feel compelled to you. I need to know if you're going to leave me again because if you are, I'm refusing to release you."

"I don't think you're giving me much choice."

"Then don't leave. Be mine, Bella."

I nodded my head with a smile. I had wanted him as much. It wasn't long before we both found ourselves making love again. Each moment had as much passion as the last.

I opened my heavy eye lids and I could feel his warmth behind me. His legs intertwined with mine. I squeezed his hands which were around my waist. He started giving me subtle kisses on my shoulder.

"Are we going to be sleeping in bed all day? Because I don't mind warming up to my naked girl all day."

I found humor in his words, but I knew the day had to end soon. I turned around to face him, "I'm sorry, but I do have to go into work in about two hours."

"Call in."

"I can't. We already have Jacob off the roster, so we're short staffed already. However, I will have two straight days available next week. Otherwise, I won't see you for a while."

"Then let's go somewhere. I'd love to take you on a getaway trip."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm looking at some real estate properties on my days off, but you can go with me?"

He seemed a bit surprised at my revelation. "I thought you were staying with Jacob?"

"Well, Jacob and Renesmee are getting pretty serious so she's moving in with him. I won't be needed anymore."

"Stay with me."

I took his hand and kissed it. "You know, I would love to, but I realized I've never had the opportunity to live independently. I've always had my mom, then my dad, roommates, Jasper and now Jacob. I think it's a good time to let it me be for once."

He was disheartened with my response, but it was the honest truth.

"Don't look so somber, Edward. I'm not leaving you."

"No, you're not. You're just not living with me."

"You do realize we're still getting to know each other, and though I have loved every minute we've been together, I also know I need this."

With no warning, he rolled himself on top of me and put his weight on me. "Fine. But I have you all to myself for the next two hours."

The next several days were hectic. It seemed everyone in Seattle was sick or in an accident. It didn't bother me as it kept me occupied during my long shifts. My lunch breaks were quiet since Jacob wasn't here to share them with me. However, I took that time to message my realtor regarding the properties she was showing me. Nothing seemed to peak my interest. It was either too expensive or required too much renovation.

I barely saw Edward, but I took the time to text him. I vented to him more so now about my house search since Jacob was occupied with Renesmee. Jacob wasn't ready for me to leave, but I wanted him to have his privacy again and with Renesmee.

My day off finally arrived and Edward came to pick me up. We met up with my realtor, Tanya, who seemed to eye Edward a lot. She was a beautiful blonde woman with fabulous cheekbones that could have missed her calling in modeling. However, my mind finally trailed off looking at the homes. This was more complicated than I realized. After showing me several unsuccessful homes, Tanya said a home had just come on the market for rent. Evidently it was dirt cheap because the seller needed a renter quick.

When we arrived at the house, I was stunned at how charming the home looked.

"What's wrong with this house, Tanya? The rent has to be at least $5,000?"

"Actually, in this market, rental homes like this go for $8,000."

My mouth almost dropped. "I can't afford this."

"The buyer is requesting only $3,000. Evidently, they need someone soon and only selected a few realtors to showcase this home."

"Why?" I started trailing off touring the rest of the home. It felt homey already. It reminded me of a more updated and cleaner version of the house my dad and I shared when I was still a kid. My mind started placing furniture around the house. The backyard had a small area where I could garden again. "I'm nervous, Tanya. Homes like this just don't pop up."

"Listen, Bella. You're right. They don't, so grab it while you still can."

Edward was smiling at me the entire time. "You're gleaming face means you like this house."

"I do. It reminds me of wonderful childhood memories. But there's too much house for one person." I didn't mind at all though, at least it was a home and not a condo.

Tanya was eager but I'm sure she was more exhausted at the house hunt as much as I was. "So, Bella? Should I call the realtor and lock this house for you?"

I shrugged my shoulder and looked at Edward, but all he did was nod his head in approval. "Sure."

It didn't take long to hear the response from the realtor who accepted my offer, and I found myself completing the application and writing my check deposit for the house. A week later and I was packed and ready to move into my new house. Edward wouldn't be here during my move, but at least I had Renesmee and whatever assistance Jacob could provide. When I grabbed the keys from Tanya's office, I dropped off a letter for the owner.

"Tanya, would you mind passing this card along to the owner of the house. It's just a simple thank you card."

She took the envelope from me and handed me the keys, "Sure, honey!"

I didn't realize how little I had when all my items were moved in. Jasper kept most of our furniture, so I only had books, clothes and memorabilia items. All my items filled the living room which only meant I would have to spend the remainder of my free time this week furniture shopping. I didn't mind since Edward was returning home at the end of the week from his charity work outside the country.

I had missed him, and we were unable to communicate with one another since he wasn't able to have access to the Internet for a while and when he did, I was doing my shift work at the hospital. I offered to pick him up at the airport and waited patiently at the baggage claim for him.

I finally saw the copper hair man coming towards me. I ran towards him and jumped on him. He seemed a bit surprised but loved my excitement. We kissed and I didn't care if it was displayed for all to see.

"So, will I get to break into your new home because I have missed you?"

"No!" I couldn't believe his tenacity. "Actually, I wanted to stay over at your place tonight since my bed won't be delivered until tomorrow."

"Alright. It doesn't matter anyway."

We drove into the driveway of his house, and as he was grabbing his baggage from the trunk, I went to grab his mail. It was my daily routine when he was away. My intention was to never go through his mail, but I took notice of a familiar envelope. As I walk up to the front door, I flipped through his mail to study the envelope.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward stood at the front door waiting for me to unlock the door.

"What is this?"

He had a perplexed look and didn't understand what I was asking him. I held up the envelope to him. He saw his name on the envelope, but it didn't register with him. Then he looked at the return address. My name along with my new address was what I had written on the envelope.

"You wrote me a letter?"

"I wrote a thank you letter to the owner of my rental. I gave Tanya the envelope to deliver since they wouldn't disclose to me the anonymous owner. Why didn't you tell me?"

My mind was infuriated. "Of course! No wonder the rent was so cheap. What was your purpose behind this?"

"Bella, calm down. It isn't what you think. I knew you needed a place, and I wanted to help."

"Do you think I'm incapable?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to help my girlfriend?"

"Yes, when there's no honesty behind it."

"I never lied to you."

I couldn't believe his argument. This was getting absurd. I turned myself around and got into my car.

"Bella, let's talk about this."

"Edward, what else are you hiding from me?" His hands were on my car, and I didn't have the heart to run over his feet though my temper was ready to take that chance. He was silent and didn't answer me. "There's more?" I couldn't fathom what else he didn't want to share with me. I closed my window and drove off.

I stared in the rearview mirror and saw his figure turning smaller the further I drove off. What else did he keep from me? It didn't matter. All I knew was I had to get away for a moment; at least I could go home. My home. My home that Edward owned and lied about.

I headed towards my front door, but I heard rustling on the front porch. I saw a shadow stand up from the corner, but the person was someone I knew too well.

"Jasper?"

What was he doing here and how did he know where I lived? This night was getting more complex by the minute. I couldn't get a clear look at this face from what little lighting my front porch provided, but I could tell he looked restless.

"Bella. I didn't know where else to go."

"How did you know I lived here?"

"Charlie."

So many thoughts were going through my mind as to why in the hell would my dad give out my address?

"Bella, don't be upset with him. I was desperate, but it's not what you think. Bella, my dad. He . . . passed."

My heart sank. Jasper's father, Aro, was a kind man. He and Jasper spent a lot of time together, and even though Aro ran a multimillion dollar corporation, he managed to find the time to call or meet with Jasper. He adored Jasper, and being the only child, Jasper was given everything in life.

I found myself holding onto Jasper. He was frail and not himself.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. My life is falling apart. I had it all, but I've lost you and now my father."

"Hey, I'm still here. Come inside and let me make you some tea."

Once we were inside, I sat him down on the sofa. Luckily, it was the only furniture that was delivered this week. I went into the kitchen and made him some hot tea while he made himself comfortable.

"I don't deserve any of this from you, Bella."

"You would have done the same for me."

That evening, Jasper spoke about his father's unexpected passing. Jasper would be taking a flight out tomorrow to help make the arrangements. He had no one to turn to, so he called Charlie. My father convinced him to call me knowing I would never turn him away. Charlie was right; I still had a soft heart for Jasper even after all we've been through. I did love Aro like my father too.

It was getting late in the evening, and not wanting Jasper to be alone tonight, I allowed him to sleep on the sofa tonight. He couldn't stop thanking me for my hospitality after I carefully placed the sheets and pillow on the sofa. He gave me a hug and in a calculated move, he tried to kiss me. I pulled myself back.

"Jasper. Don't."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have. It's the stress of everything that's happening. You've always been my support, but it seems you're getting your life together the way you've always planned it."

"Jasper, none of this was planned. I know you and I didn't end on the greatest terms, but I do care about you."

I gave him a tight hug before heading upstairs to my room. "Good night, Jasper."

"Night, Bella."

That night while trying to sleep on the hard floor, I contemplated everything that was happening. Life had to get easier, I told myself. I charged my phone and noticed all the missed calls and text messages. My dad left a message regarding Jasper, and Jasper had also left a message. Then I saw Edwards missed calls and text messages.

 _Edward: Please call me. Let me explain. Love. E_

I turned off my phone, and then turned off my mind to escape into my dreams.

The next morning, I heard Jasper in the shower. I promised I would drop him off at the airport, so I hopped into the shower and let the hot water soothe my aching body. Once I was done, I headed downstairs but I heard some commotion. My eyebrows furrowed at what it could be.

The only thing I saw was Jasper half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist and still wet from his shower. He was screaming at someone, and then I noticed the backside of the copper hair. Edward.

The face he gave me when he saw me with my hair still wet, and Jasper's wet body, half naked. Edward looked wounded and I could only imagine his thoughts. He spoke in his softest voice.

"Please don't tell me I'm too late."

 **A/N: Sorry for being on hiatus. I haven't forgotten this story, but life has been a little busy with the holidays. Thank you so much for reading and I promise I will keep this story going with chapters being posted soon. Also, I truly appreciate the comments and follows. As a writer, it means the world that someone is actually interested in hearing my thoughts out loud.**

 **-kl**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

My feet couldn't carry me fast enough down the steps. Both the men that I had cared about and loved were each silent, waiting to see who I was going to first. With utter shame towards Jasper, I found myself in front of Edward. I grabbed his hands that were in a tight fist beside his side. He eased up and squeezed my hand.

"Edward." My voice was soft and barely audible.

"Bella, don't say it."

I shook my head. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

I could see him taking a deep breath, his chest rising quickly at each word that escaped my mouth. I pulled his hand and walked him to the back door for privacy. Jasper's face seemed flushed, but I needed a moment with Edward.

I sat at the top of the steps and placed my hand on the spot beside me so he would seat himself down. Once he sat down, we both stared out at the view of Mt. Rainier that graced the sky. He took my hand, and then held it with his other. His warmth was so welcoming. I don't think I could ever get tired of the masculine hands that knew my body so well.

"Edward. What you saw between Jasper and me, it's not what you think."

I could hear the relief in his breathing, but neither of us looked at each other. My head faced down the steps in front of me, and with a small cry, I unfolded the story of Jasper's recent loss. He moved beside me, leaving no space between us, and wrapped his arms around me. His lips kissed the top of my head while he ran his hand through my hair.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have never insinuated anything."

I missed having him hold me. His soft spoken voice calmed the aching pain in my heart.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. It was immature of me to be upset about you and the house last night. It's the fact that you're so perfect, and I don't know how to handle you with all my flaws."

"Hey, I'm not perfect by any means. To be honest, I don't know how to handle having a girlfriend. I assumed I was supposed to shower you with gifts. I guess the house was a bit much."

I brought my face up to him, and soon we were locked in an intimate kiss. I pulled myself away knowing Jasper was inside. I didn't want to part from Edward, but I had promised Jasper I would take him to the airport this morning.

"I have to go. I need to take Jasper to the airport."

"Sure. Would you care if I stayed behind and at least fix lunch for us?"

"I have nothing in my fridge. With work and the move, I haven't had the chance to grab anything."

"It's okay. I can do the grocery shopping while you take Jasper."

"You're so domesticated." I released a small laugh and a little relief.

We went back into the house and Jasper was already dressed. He could barely glance at me. It didn't help that Edward was holding onto my waist as we walked in.

"Jasper, are you ready?"

"I think I'll just call Uber."

I released myself from Edward's grasp and walked towards Jasper. I didn't want him to think he was forgotten, especially during this difficult time for him.

"No, Jasper. I'll take you. Give me a minute to grab my stuff."

The ride to the airport was quiet. Jasper didn't express himself too much. I know he didn't agree with where my relationship with Edward was leading, but he felt he needed to comment. "Bella, you should stay away from him."

Shock wasn't even what I was feeling. I felt numb to his statement. My inclination was his sense of jealousy was trying to win me back, and as much as I wanted to respond with resentment over his words, I stopped myself.

"Bella, do you hear me? There are things you don't know about him, and you shouldn't associate yourself with him."

I pulled the car off the shoulder and parked the car. "Jasper, stop. You're emotional right now, and I don't want to discuss this."

"Then why did you pull over? You're hesitating, aren't you?"

"I pulled over because you have no idea what it is that you're talking about."

He took both my hands into his and pressed them against his lips. "Please, Bella. He's trouble. Don't be fooled by his charm and money."

"What do you take me for?"

"No, I don't mean it that way."

"What do you mean then?"

His hands were shaking and his lips shivered. What caused him to fear speaking out? "He's a murderer, Bella. He killed Alice's husband. Even Alice says it's Edward, and she has proof."

My heart sank. I could feel my heart palpitating, my palms sweaty from this new revelation. I shook my head uncontrollably. What angle was Alice working?

"Why would you say that?"

"Alice said it was all planned out. That Edward was intent on killing Mr. Pierce because he was abusive to Alice. He was trying to protect her, so he killed him that night. Alice is trying to gather all the evidence, but she knows it was Edward."

"No, he didn't. He's innocent in all this." I closed my eyes shut. I didn't want to hear this. I had already dealt this with my dad and now Jasper was accusing Edward.

"Bella, you have to believe me."

"I don't believe you because I was with him the entire evening."

Jasper released my hands. He sat himself back and rested his head back. He placed his hands over his face, and let out a loud cry. I flinched at his response. This was the first time we ever spoke about that evening. I knew in his mind that I was with Edward, but I never said it out loud. It was something we both had agreed upon, thinking it would be better for our relationship back then.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's my fault. Had I never taken you, we would still be together." Tears flowed out of his eyes and the guilt was overwhelming him. "And you would have never been with him that night."

It was hard to see Jasper in this emotional distress. He didn't deserve all this now. "Jasper, it's not your fault. There would have been something else that would have affected our relationship."

"No, Bella. I gave up on us. I gave up on you, and that bastard was there at the right time. I neglected you when I shouldn't have."

"Stop, Jasper. You need to focus on your father at this moment."

I drove off the shoulder and headed to the airport. As we arrived at the curb, Jasper had a hard time letting me go.

"Please let me know when the service will be. I would like to attend." I let him go and watched him enter through the sliding glass doors. With each further step he took, I knew that we needed the distance between us. He needed to heal, and I could only offer nothing more than my friendship.

The drive back home was solemn, but it was comforting to see my house over the horizon. Edward had text me to inform me my bed had arrived. I didn't think I could ever be this excited over a bed. When I entered through the doors, he was concentrating on the cast iron skillet. I could smell the aroma of rosemary filling the kitchen. Soon enough, we finished our grilled chicken with garlic sautéed asparagus.

"You stun me in the kitchen always." I grabbed my glass of wine and sipped the Rose that he also hand selected from the grocer.

"I learned my way around the kitchen from my mom."

"Unfortunately, I didn't learn the way around the kitchen from my mom. She was traveling so much with her then husband that she never had a stationed home. She lived on a tour bus and mostly hotels. It wasn't the greatest way to raise a kid."

As much as it wasn't the norm for a child, I did enjoy being home schooled and having my mom always there.

"Is that why you came to live with Charlie? For stability?"

"No. I wanted to live with my dad because he didn't have anyone. He was always the loner. No social life except his work. That's why I only learned how to cook sandwiches."

We both laughed at my last statement.

"But in truth, we were both pretty lonely. I had Jacob though. We went to school together, and though he was years younger, he was all I needed."

"Did you both ever?" His apprehensive question almost made me choke.

"Oh God, no! Jake is my little brother. Granted he's no longer little, but I do love him a lot like a brother."

Edward felt more at ease with my answer.

"Are we going to dive in to each other's personal history?" I didn't know how he was going to take my question. In a way, I was curious, but also cautious as I knew there may be truths that I didn't want to uncover about Edward.

"Bella, what are you wanting to know? And if you do find out, are you going to still take me for who I am?"

What was I trying to get from Edward? A part of me wanted to understand his particular lifestyle of the secret parties.

"When was the first time you attended one of these secret parties that you hold?"

Edward raised his eyebrow at my question. He took the bottle of wine and poured the remainder into my glass and then his. He never stopped staring at me with his blue-grayish eyes. There was seriousness to him that I've never seen before.

"I was a recent college grad at the time. I had only recently met, Leah, the wife of a prominent CEO. She enjoyed my company though she was never openly flirtatious with me in the presence of others. Then one day, she slipped me the invite. I didn't know what it was at first, thinking it was another formal party for the elite. However, I had heard of such parties and my friends were envious at my opportunity, so I went out of curiosity. The wife noticed me right away as I entered the party. She was quick to claim me, and I became her party favorite. Soon enough she was tired of me, and found herself other young men like myself. I was a bit shattered at first, but then I played the game and found other women to sleep with. I also realized how lucrative it was, so I started my own parties. However, I became tired of the promiscuous sex and pointless conversations, until I saw you."

"Bella, before you, I was never satisfied. I knew I wanted you that evening, but after you opened yourself to me, I didn't have the heart to use you in my selfish ways. When you left that night, I thought it was over between us."

I didn't realize he had already finished his glass of wine. I was deep in thought listening to his story. I got up from my chair and walked over to him. I sat myself on top of him, facing him in his chair. My arms rested on his chest, my fingers leaving a trail mark around his jawline and cheekbones. His hands rested on my lower back.

"Edward, that evening, I felt guilt. I was overwhelmed by my emotions for you. I couldn't bring myself to make love anymore unless it was with you. I was still able to feel your touch and kisses all over my body. I craved you then, and didn't know how to fight it. I didn't want to admit it, but I think I fell in love with you that night when you wrapped me with your blanket and kissed my lips."

Edward suddenly rose up from his seat and claimed my lips hard. He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me on the bed and lifted my shirt. He kissed my stomach then traced his tongue down the middle until he reached between my breasts. He pulled the cup of my bra down and exposed my hardened nipples. He placed his mouth over each nipple and sucked hard. It was excruciating pain that I craved. I arched them towards him so he could continue.

His hand trailed between my thighs. He rubbed me hard, and it bothered me that I was still fully dressed. I cried a whimper so he would undress me. He finally unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off. He didn't remove my panties and it frustrated me, and he made it worst and dived his nose between my thighs and inhaled me.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you."

He slipped a small opening, only enough to place a gentle kiss between my thighs. I was burning and ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled his head closer between my thighs, but he held back.

"You're so selfish, Bella. Be patient."

"Please, Edward."

He finally slipped my panties off. He spread my legs wide so I was fully exposed for him. Then he lowered his head down and placed my legs over his shoulder. With no warning, his mouth devoured me and all my sensations exploded. It didn't take me long to release myself for him. I had missed his touches and kisses. His playfulness, his roughness. There was nothing left in me except deep moans that I couldn't control.

He finally stopped after I begged him. "I'll never stop, Bella."

"Please."

He came up to me and our tongues danced playfully. He removed my shirt and bra and again sucked hard on my breasts. I was finally able to take off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with my hands. His naked body was so beautiful and perfect.

I waited impatiently for him to be ready. He climbed on top of me and spread my legs with his knees. We both stared at each other, hungry for one another. I felt him going deep in me and closed my eyes at the delicious sensations that only he was able to make me feel. I felt so alive with him, with each thrust. As he went in deeper each time, my cries became louder.

He covered my cries with his kiss, with his tongue diving down my throat. It intensified my feelings and I felt my uncontrollable sensation releasing itself all around him.

"You're so wet, Bella."

We both moved our hips in the same circular motion of thrusting each other. I've never felt more connected with him. He slowly tugged at my hair to expose my neck, and he bit hard, barely leaving a mark. Soon enough, he called my name and released himself inside of me. Our bodies exhausted from the raw emotions of our lovemaking.

I rolled myself on top of him. My hair caused a waterfall over his chest. I kissed his lips and his smile was contagious.

"Why the grin, Mr. Cullen?"

"Because my girl fell in love with me the moment I knew I wanted her forever."

I rested my head down as he wrapped his arms around me, and we both fell into a quiet sleep.

The buzzing of my phone woke me up. I lifted it up from my nightstand and noticed it was Jasper. Edward's arms were still wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me back closer against him.

"Shhhh. Don't answer it."

"It's Jasper." I chuckled at his demand.

"Jasper."

"Bella, I wanted to give you the details about the funeral arrangement. It's in two days. I know it's short notice, but I didn't want to remain here any longer. There's no one I know here anymore."

"Sure, I understand. I'll look up flights and be on my way. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Bella. Love you, I mean. Sorry."

"It's okay."

I placed the phone down and gave my attention to Edward. His eyes were still closed, but I could see him cracking a small smile. I placed my finger on his face and traced along his lips.

"I have to fly out to New York for the funeral."

He didn't flinch. "Shhhh. Let's warm our bodies a little longer."

"I can't. I don't have a single piece of luggage, so I need to go buy one. Then I also have to look for flights."

"I have a lot of luggage. You can have them. And you can charter my private jet. Now, let's get back into each other's naked body."

I didn't know how to take him. I pushed him back. "You have a private jet? Have you always flown on it?"

"Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. It depends on where I'm flying to. Can we get back to bed?"

Maybe he was use to this lifestyle, but I wasn't.

"I still want my own luggage."

I hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. Soon enough, we were at downtown Seattle shopping for my luggage at Nieman Marcus. I would have settled for Target, but Edward insisted on something more durable. I couldn't believe the price difference. I argued with him that I wouldn't be traveling much so I didn't need a high end luggage.

"It's an investment."

"A luggage, an investment? Are we seriously going to have this conversation?"

"Bella, it's a luggage, don't make a big deal about it."

I finally found one that wasn't priced too high and was able to fit the little amount of clothing that I was going to be hauling to New York. We went to the register and Edward was adamant about paying for my luggage.

"Edward, it's a sweet gesture, but you're already covering my housing."

"Technically, I'm not. You're still paying for it."

It wasn't worth fighting with him anymore. I let him pay for the luggage and thanked him for it.

"Edward?"

We both heard someone calling his name, though I was unfamiliar with the voice. I finally turned to see the tall slim figure walking towards us. She was so polished and beautiful. She had a darker skin tone and dark black hair that was sleeked back on the sides but raised in the middle. Her lips were plump and a glossy bloody red. She wore an all-white suit that hugged her curves. But her heels were more threatening. They were black with spikes coming out of them from the side, and I could see the bright red soles. With each step, her hips swayed seductively.

She made her way directly to Edward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her hands were still on his arms, and she couldn't stop showing off her dazzling white teeth.

"Edward. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you, and where have you been?"

"I've always been here."

"You jest. I haven't seen you at any parties as of late."

I didn't want to turn myself around. My hair was tied in a messy bun and I had no make-up on. I was wearing my torn jeans from Express and a simple white tee.

"There's been no reason to attend anymore. I'm done with those."

"Please you must come back. It's not the same without you. The ladies miss you. I miss you, and I regret myself for letting you go."

"I've moved on, Leah."

Leah. Holy fuck. I started walking away, but Edward grabbed my hand. Please don't make me turn around.

"Leah, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" She snickered at the idea, but I could tell she was curious to see me.

We finally locked eyes and I stared at her without blinking, without flinching.

"Does the girlfriend talk, Edward?"

Who the fuck did she think she was? I replied to her with the most outrage I had in me.

"Yes, the girlfriend talks. She also fucks a good fuck with Edward, so stay clear away from him as he doesn't need your slutty glorious body."

Leah's eyes widen and held her head back as if I had slapped her. I grabbed Edward's hands and my luggage and stormed out of the store.

"Bella, I don't think I've ever heard anyone insult and compliment someone all at the same time. To be honest, that turned me on."

"Good. Now let's go home so I can fuck you, so you can forget about that woman."

 **A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites on this story! Please continue to comment as I love reading them because they do inspire me to continue. Much love 3**

 **-kl**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Bella. Oh God. You're killing me."

His fingers intertwined in my hair. He rubbed his fingers, massaging my head, but he pulled me in so I would take him in deeper. His moans aroused something in me that wouldn't stop me from taking him in. My teeth rubbed against him and he almost pulled himself out. I stopped him, controlling his every move. He was at his weakest moment, and I wanted to take advantage of it.

"No, Bella. I don't want to come inside your mouth."

With each defying syllable he spoke, I bit harder. He finally found the strength to lift me off and flipped me onto my backside on the sofa. He pinned me down and glared hard at me.

"Are you purposely tormenting me?"

I lifted my head and pulled him down to my lips. I wasn't showing any tenderness in my kiss. I was infuriated, upset, envious, jealous, whatever emotion that was boiling in me, came out in our lovemaking. If that's what we were doing? I needed to fuck him good to rid myself of this juvenile emotion. I've never felt this way before, and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"So are you going to fuck me or not?" I was being bold in my question.

He held my face in his hand. He rubbed my chin with his thumb and nodded his head. He was so calm.

"Bella. I will fuck you, but not without love and passion. Do you know why I love claiming your body? Because I get high off your soft cries begging me. I love seeing your body surrendering itself to me. It means I've done a damn good job at pleasing you, and that is why I cherish every moment of taking you."

I closed my eyes, embarrassed at my reaction to meeting his past life rendezvous. I lowered my head down and rested myself back on the sofa. How on earth did I think fucking the shit out of him was going to shadow his past? Would I be doing this every time I would meet one of his ex-partners?

"Hey, what is it?"

"I'm embarrassed, that's all. I thought I could make you forget."

"Forget what? Forget Leah?"

I nodded my head. My eyes couldn't even make their way into facing his own.

"Bella, I have long forgotten about her. You're the only one I ever think of. Day and night, I'm haunted by your eyes, your face, and your body. The urges inside me can't control themselves when the mere thought of you conjures up in my head. By you allowing me to be here, to make love to your body, Bella, I could die here today, right now, and be completely satisfied with my life."

"You're very convincing, Edward."

I pulled him onto me and we continued with our lovemaking until he carried me upstairs in my bedroom. I then realized that I had no fear in what we have. I had trusted him, and he was going to receive all my trust.

I finished packing my luggage and looked at my watch. I still had a few more minutes before Edward was going to arrive. I decided to make a quick phone call to Jacob since I hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Well, looks like someone finally remembered I existed."

"Jake, stop it. I've missed you too."

"Listen, I promise, dinner at my house when I return. We'll do a double date with you and Renesmee."

He fell silent and didn't respond fast enough.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Nothing, Bells. Renesmee and I are no longer together."

"What? Jake, why didn't you tell me? How?"

"Bells, I'm holding her back from what she really needs to pursue. I can't do that to her. She's young and gorgeous. She doesn't need to be tied down to a worthless guy in a wheelchair. It's complicated."

"Jake. You're only temporary in your wheelchair. You've been making astonishing progress. You're so competitive that I know you'll be walking in a few weeks, not months."

"I couldn't do that to her, make her wait. She deserves more."

"Wait, how is she holding up?"

"Well, she was pissed about it. I don't think I'll be seeing her anytime soon."

The doorbell rang and I went to open the door for Edward. He bent down for a kiss, but realized I was on the phone. I signaled for him to come inside for a moment.

"Jake, what will you be doing until I get back?"

"I'll be fine, Bells. I need to catch up on my Game of Thrones anyway, so it'll be a marathon of sitting on my sofa."

Edward sat on the sofa waiting for me and something clicked. "Jake, you're not going to be alone. I'm going to have Edward come stay with you."

"I'm not a baby, Bells, and I surely don't need Edward here to watch over me."

"He wouldn't be watching over you, it would be like the boys hanging out."

I saw the hesitation in Edward's eyes, but I mouthed the word 'please' to him. He then nodded his head in agreement.

"Boys hanging out? What are you in high school?"

"Oh hush, Jake. He'll be over once he drops me off at the airport."

"Fine."

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"Love you, Bells."

I ran up to Edward and gave him the hardest squeeze I could. "You, Mr. Cullen, are the most wonderful boyfriend. However do I repay you?"

"Oh trust me; I'm already thinking of many ways you can repay me."

"Well, it's going to have to wait until my return."

I squeezed myself out of his hold and headed for the front door.

"You're really going to damn me for the next few days, aren't you?"

I didn't bother answering him and instead smiled at him. I wasn't too fond being away from him for the next few days while I would be with Jasper in New York, but I was ready to get these next few days out of the way. Hopefully, Edward and Jacob weren't going to kill each other.

 **-Edward's POV-**

I don't know how I managed to let Bella convince me to watch over Jacob. I wasn't against him; it was the simple fact that Jacob was a grown man who was perfect of taking care of himself. The last thing Jacob needed was the sympathy from the boyfriend of his best friend. But Bella always had a good heart, and in all honesty, I had to learn from her.

I convinced Jacob to stay over at my place since I had a few projects that required working from my home office. He didn't object since it would be a change of scenery. He wasn't completely unable to maneuver himself around. He had made great strides in his therapy. He was able to use crutches and didn't fear pushing himself in getting better.

Two nights was going to seem long, but I realized it was also a good time to get to know Jacob better. Evidently he had a special place in Bella's life, so I was interested in the man who captivated her heart as well.

"Jacob, there's a master suite on the first floor down the hallway after the kitchen. I'll grill us some steaks tonight. The NFL draft starts tonight if you're interested in watching."

"Yeah, I'm down with that. Anything I can do?"

"Nothing too hard I can't handle with the grill. I'll be outside setting up. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, man."

I headed out to the patio and fired up the grill to warm it up. I received a text from Bella.

 _Bella: Thank you for your private jet. It's beyond what I've expected. I love you._

 _Me: You're welcome. Thank you for accepting it and not making a fuss about it. I love you and already miss you._

 _Bella: I'm very easy to love. How's Jacob?_

 _Me: He's good. Settling in fine. Grilling steak for us and watching the draft._

 _Bella: The draft. FYI. I use to watch the draft with Jake. I'm jealous._

 _Me: You set me up with him. Don't be._

 _Bella: Time to shut off my phone. I'll call you when I land. Xoxo_

 _Me: I want more than xoxo_

 _Bella: In due time, Mr. Cullen. In due time. Bye._

 _Me: Bye._

Seeing her texts brought a smile to my face. I couldn't believe I was being smitten over this petite person that changed my perception about love. She may have even gifted me the ability to start trusting in others again. I glanced up through the glass window, and Jacob was at the table holding onto something I recognized too well. I studied his reaction to seeing it and hoped he wasn't too inquisitive about it.

Without doubting it, I continued finishing the steaks and brought them inside.

Jacob was still holding onto that particular item. He looked at me with a half crooked smile. "Edward. I know what this is. You have got to take me."

I was in disbelief at what he was saying. "Jacob, aren't you with Renesmee?"

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His mood suddenly changed and I felt he was going to go into this perilous stage of depression. "I'm no good for her, and I can't believe Bella told you."

"Bella and I have a very open relationship, but she cares about you, deeply. Which also means she would never allow for something like this to happen, especially, with me at the forefront."

I grabbed it from his hands and threw it onto the kitchen island.

"Then why do you still have that invitation?"

I placed the steak in front of him, "Eat. The only reason I have it is because it recently came in the mail. I didn't even know it was with the remainder of my mail. Why are you prying through my personal mail anyways?"

"I wasn't prying. I glanced at the table and noticed the fancy thick envelope. It was similar to the one Bella brought home that night she left you. Technically, I saved your relationship that night, so I think you owe me a small favor."

He was truly insistent on this. "Jacob, you're too good for these. You don't need it. But I do owe you a thank you for saving my relationship with Bella."

"This one time only, Edward. I'm asking you. I will never bother you again about it."

"Jacob, you can't just walk in there with this envelope and assume they are going to let you in. There are protocols and paperwork that has to be established first."

Jacob had the utmost stern expression now. Both his hands were on the table as if he was about to proclaim his closing argument. "Edward. I know you have a lot of power and control. I'm telling you my life is about to spiral down into God knows what with these broken legs. Grant this guy his one wish to be thrown into a world of promiscuous endeavors so I can release myself of sorrow over Renesmee."

I released the most sarcastic laugh that I didn't realize I had. "That's your argument? Having sex to get over Renesmee?"

"Alright, that may have sounded ingenuous, but I don't know how else to rid her out of my thoughts. I've tried everything yet her nonexistence around the house taunts me still."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"It's complicated. She's so . . . intelligent. She had so much going for her, and she was wasting it on me. I don't want to be the reason that she missed out on opportunities. Did you know she declined her acceptance into med school at the University of Rochester because she didn't want to leave me? She was going into Neurosurgery for crying out loud! You don't turn away opportunities like that."

I couldn't believe it. I almost felt sorry for Jacob. He was doing the right thing for Renesmee, yet he was also going to wreck his life by involving himself with this invitation. I got up from my chair and grabbed the envelope from the kitchen island. I could see Jacob straightening his shoulders. He couldn't believe what he was seeing me do.

I knew exactly who the envelope was from, but I opened it anyway. I briefly looked at it and placed it back onto the island.

Jacob waited for my response, but I was hesitating. "Well, what does it say?"

I took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. Please forgive me was all I could tell myself. "It's tomorrow evening."

"Can you get me in?"

"I'll have to make a call."

I sat back down at the table to finish my steak. The rest of the evening was quiet. I didn't know why I was going to move forward with this, but Jacob needed an outlet for a moment.

"Edward. You can't tell Bella."

"Jacob. She needs to know especially if I'm going to be taking you."

"You don't need to be there. Drop me off at the front door, that's it."

"This is a very different kind of party, Jacob. It's not like the ones I have hosted in the past."

I didn't want to go into too much detail until I was sure Jacob was allowed to attend. I turned on the TV and we ended our conversation on the start of the NFL draft.

The ringing on the other side gave me a little hope that maybe I wouldn't have to continue this risky ordeal, but my hope collapsed when she answered the phone.

"Edward. What a nice surprise!"

Leah had a sultry voice that could have been birthed from the Sirens. I used to never text her but call her only to listen to her talk. Even her breathing had me twisted in knots. It's astounding how life has taken a turn because I didn't feel that urge like I use to anymore. Instead, I eagerly waited to hear the laughter from Bella now.

"Leah."

"Mmmm. To what pleasure do I owe for you to call me. Must be important."

"It's a favor actually."

"This is interesting. I've never figured you for one to ask favors, especially from me. Does it have anything to do with that little girlfriend of yours?"

"It has nothing to do with her."

"I'm listening."

I stared over to Jacob thinking of all the things he wanted, why this? I only hope and pray that he would change his mind by tomorrow.

"Leah, I received your invitation." I could hear her sucking in her breath. She was anticipating reconciliation. I put out her fire before she would even consider any plausibility between us. "I have a friend who would like to attend."

"Well, you know the protocol, Edward. He's more than welcome to come to next month's event."

"That would be a negative. We're scraped for time. It would have to be tomorrow night since it's the only evening I would be able to escort him to the event."

"There are contracts and tests that need to be completed. You know the safety of our clients is of utmost importance. I can't risk it."

I couldn't believe I was going to put the effort into convincing her for the sake of Jacob.

"He's good, Leah. Trust me. I wouldn't put your name on the line unless I was confident. Email me the paperwork and I'll have him complete them and send it over immediately."

She was silent for a moment. I understood her precaution. "You'll be attending as well?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'm holding you liable."

"You don't have to worry about me. By the way, Leah, he's in a wheelchair at this moment. That shouldn't be an issue though."

"You're really testing with me, aren't you, Edward?"

"I never said I was easy."

"No, you never were. I'll be looking for you tomorrow." I could see the grin across her face. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting evening. I hung up the phone and decided I needed a strong drink. That was the easy part, the hard part was telling Bella.

"Edward, you're a savior!" Jacob couldn't stop beaming. I explained to him the paperwork and all the precautions he needed to be aware of. I hate the fact he was masking his grief with this illicit party, but he was still young. I remember the first time I was going to attend. I was nervous, but I was on an emotion overload because it was what I once thought was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Jacob, I'll have to tell Bella. I don't want this to be something to be hidden between us."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. It's not like you're going for sex. You're there literally to drop me off and sit at the corner and wait for me."

"You don't understand. The woman hosting the event was my first encounter and partner."

"Wait, your ex-girlfriend?"

"She's a married woman. I wouldn't call her a girlfriend."

"Holy shit. You guys really don't give a damn about labels, do you."

"It was a different time in my life, Jacob. Plus, Bella knows of her and has met her."

"What? Then you definitely shouldn't tell her. Do you really think Bella is going to be fine letting you take me there? She's going to go ballistic and I'll never hear the end of it. At least with you, she'll just break up with you while I'll still see her around and at work."

"That's exactly why I need to tell her because I don't want to cause any friction between us. I care too much for her to lose her over this."

"Fine. But you're still taking me even if she says no."

I left the room so I could be in private to talk with Bella. I knew she wasn't going to take this news well. She was already sensitive when it came to meeting Leah. Her phone rang, but she didn't pick up. "Bella, call me when you get this message. I love you."

That night she didn't return my call. She landed late into the evening and probably didn't want to bother me. I would call her back in the morning if she wouldn't return my call.

The morning weather was a gloomy one with the overcast and rain. It didn't stop me from my morning run around the neighborhood. When I returned back home, Jacob made himself sufficient and cooked a hearty breakfast.

"How did you manage, Jacob?" I was surprised but he seemed like someone who hated relying and being waited on.

"You learn a lot when you're home alone. Eat up. It's the least I can do for you."

I showered and came back downstairs for breakfast. Jacob kept staring at me, eagerly waiting for my response. "She hasn't called me yet, Jacob."

The rest of day passed by and still no response yet from Bella. I decided to leave her a detailed message.

"Hey. It's me. Either you're truly busy or ignoring me. I hope it's not the latter. I wish I was talking to you instead of your voicemail, but in case I don't hear from you I just wanted to be open and honest. I received an invitation from Leah. Jacob found it on my kitchen table, and he's pleading to go. I want you to know I tried convincing him against it, but the guy seems depressed so I agreed to take him. It's not for me. Listen. Call me. If you don't then I understand but don't think anything of this. I'll see you later tonight. I love you, Bella."

The evening finally arrived and here I was wheeling Jacob into the entryway of Leah's house. It was a massive mansion on Mercer Island and completely isolated and surrounded with the evergreen trees and the view of Lake Washington in the background. I pushed him towards the front doors and noticed the guard. I pulled out the invitation out of my coat pocket but it was empty. I almost panicked, but decided to raise my mask up, "Sam. It's me."

"Mr. Cullen, you're good. Mrs. Clearwater asked us to look out for you and your guest."

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam opened the doors for us as we entered into Leah's house. Once inside, Jacob whispered to me cautiously, "Wait. You were with Mrs. Clearwater as in Clearwater Incorporation, the international solar energy company?"

"That would be the only one. Let's not worry about that now. It seems no one has ever seen a man in a wheelchair before. You can play this to your advantage, you know."

Jacob's mouth was in awe at what was presented in front of him. He couldn't believe the women standing all around him and they all had their attention on him alone. It was rare to have someone in a wheelchair, but what was intriguing was the fact that he would be a challenge, and these women were vicious about competiveness.

But I knew Jacob was more traumatized at the way the women were dress or more so undressed. Unlike the events I held, evening gowns were the statement pieces that women wore. Leah was ever the daredevil and wanted women to come in their most seductress undergarments.

It didn't take me long to recognize Leah. She made her way towards us but tagged along two women by her side. Masks were still required, so I wasn't sure who the other two women were. Leah paid no attention to Jacob, but he was fully aware of her bare body with little covering between her thighs and two glitter covered pasties over her nipples.

"Edward. I've been waiting for you."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be waiting here for Jacob."

Leah nodded her head to the two ladies, and they pulled Jacob's wheelchair and headed towards a private room. Their smiles were calculated; their hands were playful with his arms and rubbed through his hair. I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know if he was ready or eager.

I scouted the room and Leah still stood there with her hand on her waist.

"You have a full house, Leah. Your events have always been the most lucrative." A waiter brought over champagne and Leah grabbed herself a glass but I declined.

"Shall we head over to the bar for your drink? Whiskey on the rocks, is it?" She remembered, but it didn't impress me.

"I told you, Leah, I'm letting Jacob have his moment and we'll be out of here in no time."

"You're so sensitive now. You use to be fun. Well, at least let us go into the parlor. I promise I won't do anything to you . . . unless you ask."

"I promise there won't be any asking from me." We both walked towards the parlor. It gave me view of the front door in case Jacob would escape out. I'm sure he was enjoying himself. He couldn't stop talking about this evening during our entire drive here.

She sat right in front of me blocking my view, but I looked at my watch. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't need more than an hour.

"Don't be a bore, Edward. You act as if you're babysitting the poor fool."

"He's not a fool and definitely not poor. He's an ER doctor that had a horrible accident due to my vehicle malfunctioning, so I owe him a lot."

"Oh Edward, you've always been so good. I think that's why I was so intrigued by you." She rubbed her hands up my arms, but I flinched back. "Don't fight back. Remember, whatever happens here won't ever be repeated outside of here. No judgements."

"Leah, I don't understand how many times I have to tell you that I'm not here for me." I stood up from my chair and gazed at the woman that I once use to lust after, but something around the corner caught my attention.

A familiar petite body in a light ivory skin tone with barely anything on but a lacey bra and underwear. Her black heels were scandalously high, but she walked away with the only person I recognized. Emmett. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she flinched at his touch but kept moving with him. Her attention wasn't on him, but surveying the room. Not only did I recognize her body in the nude, but her profile confirmed it all. Bella. What the hell was she doing here and why would she allow Emmett to take her?

I stepped forward to her, but Leah blocked me. She wrapped her arms around me and locked her lips on mine. My eyes widened and stared down at her. I tried peeling her body off me, but she wrapped her leg around me so tight. I looked up to not lose sight of Bella, but she had found me already. She walked away and started screaming.

"Jacob! Jacob!"

I pulled Leah down and pushed her down to the sofa. She released a devilish laugh and rose back up.

I went down the hallway to try and find Bella but she was nowhere to be found. I saw a door wide open and could hear her scream. "Jacob! What did they do to you!"

I barged in and Jacob was hanging and tied up to the bed posts. He was without his shirt and looked exhausted, but then I realized he wasn't exhausted. He was crying. The women who were with him looked terrified while one was holding a crop.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I went up to Jacob and untied him down. I could hear Bella crying while Jacob kept on moaning and what seemed like weeping sounds.

The women were petrified, but one of them finally answered. "We did nothing! He asked for us to whip him and he kept talking about how sorry he was, then he repeated 'Renesmee' over and over."

Bella had his wheelchair ready as I placed him in. She then wrapped his jacket around him. It didn't take me long to remove my jacket and cover her body. She pushed him out of the room and headed straight for the front doors. The valet brought out her vehicle and we placed Jacob in the car. She went around the front to the driver's side, but I wanted to drive.

"Let me drive, Bella."

"No! I'm not letting you do anything!"

"Bella, please let me explain."

She finally calmed herself, and for whatever reason, I was never more afraid. "Edward, there's nothing to explain." She looked up to me, her eyes were so wide, her face pale. She directed her view behind me. "I don't belong with you, and we don't belong in your world." She turned her head to look at Jacob, then sat in the car and closed the door, then drove off.

I felt powerless. Numb. I knew the consequences but didn't realize she would be so enraged about this. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"It was better this way, Edward. She's right."

"Get your hands off me, Leah. I didn't come here for this."

"You'll always come back just like you did tonight. The thrill, the chase, the secrets. Normalcy is too boring for you. Don't fool yourself. Your true cravings are these intense games, Edward."

 **A/N: I decided to change it to Edward's POV for this chapter to have a better way to lead into Leah's party. I do hope you're enjoying this story. Again, your comments are funny and fulfilling. Thank you for taking the time to write a few words for me! Much appreciated! Love**

 **-KL**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

BELLA'S POV

The tears clouded my vision. I wiped them with the back of my hand and tried to control my emotions. I crossed the floating bridge of I-90 and watched as Lake Washington's currents were calm, yet I was brewing up a storm in my personal life. I looked over to the passenger side and Jacob was drowsy. He mumbled a few slurred words but was mostly asleep. I'm not sure how he was able to endure the pain of the whips from the crops. The party was a complete sadistic scene. Why on earth would anyone want pain inflicted upon them intently?

It didn't matter anymore. He was safe and out of that environment. I was going to have a long talk with him, but I knew he was physically and emotionally drained. I've never been more upset with him before. He wasn't mentally able to move on, yet somehow Edward thought this would be a noble act for Jacob.

Edward. I didn't even want to think of him anymore. I saw how Leah's perfect naked body had clustered on to his body. They almost made a perfect fit together as one body. He noticed me too late and tried to push Leah off, but that moment would be embedded in my mind forever.

All this drama and I couldn't believe I left Jasper all alone on a whim. But I had to. If I didn't then I would have never known the real truth about Edward. He still worshipped this lifestyle, and I would never allow myself to be involved again. Tonight was the last night for me, and it was only to rescue Jacob.

Prior to all this, when I landed in New York, I had dropped my phone into the airport lavatory. I was trying to pick up the call from Edward, but my phone slipped out of my hand. It completely shut down on me, and I wasn't able to replace it until the next day after the funeral service.

I didn't think anything of the call, thinking Edward was only wishing me a good night. There wasn't a free moment to replace my phone either since the funeral service was in the early morning. It wasn't until afterwards and before taking me to the airport that Jasper and I stopped by the store. Jasper was with me when I finally listened to the message from Edward, but I knew I was too late.

When I entered into Edward's house, I hoped they would still be there, but they had already left. I didn't know where to look for them. Both their phones were turned off, and I left the most upsetting message on their phones. After stressing for a moment, I saw the envelope by the foyer on the floor. I read the details and requirements, and I could feel the blood draining from my entire body.

I called the number provided and wasn't at all surprised by who answered.

"Hello."

"Leah?"

"Yes."

"It's Bella."

She was silent for a moment and then finally let out a small smirk.

"Bella . . . "

Her deep voice had so much confidence. I didn't know how to read her. I thought she would hang up on me at this moment but she still remained on the phone.

"Leah, I need to know if Edward is there."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I have the invitation in hand at his house."

I felt like throwing something against the wall, but decided against it. The way this woman talked to me was causing the hair on my skin to crawl.

"Oh, well, I suggest you bring that invitation on over then. You know the rules. Or _don't_ you, Bella? Everyone is fair game at these events."

I wanted to smash my phone so she could hear the aggression in my head. Instead, I ended the call and started contemplating. I knew I had to go for Jacob's sake, but I didn't know how to handle the attire for this particular party. I sucked in my breath and headed home to change.

I stared at the unrecognizable figure in the mirror. The last time I wore these black heels was the first night I met Edward. The tiny breast behind the lacy black bra was a disappointment. I don't know how anyone found them appealing. It didn't matter at this point however. I applied a small amount of red lipstick on, cloaked my body with my coat, and grabbed my mask. My goal was to be in and out with Jacob.

I arrived in front of a grand house that could only suit the exclusive Leah. The valet drove off with my vehicle while I stepped towards the entrance. A tall gentleman with his stern stance waited for my invitation. I handed it to him and provided my name, "Bella Swan."

His eyes perked and he raised his one brow. I didn't know what he meant by his facial expression.

"Ms. Swan. Mrs. Clearwater is anticipating your arrival. Please come in."

So she was expecting me. This was going to be an interesting evening. He opened the heavy door for me and I stepped inside. An attendant was waiting and I knew the reason for their waiting. I had to remove my coat and hand it over before entering. It was such an imbalanced party as the men were required to only wear a tie and their suit while the women were objectified in their undergarments. At least the mask helped hide the beaming red flesh on my face.

It wasn't even a minute that I had entered the room that the men and women were staring at me. I told myself it was standard protocol to scout the newcomers. I held my head up high, not to make it obvious that I was another novice. Someone was approaching me already. His broad shoulders and warm smile was familiar. Even with his facial features behind the mask, he was recognizable with his subtle smile. Emmett. I couldn't believe he was here.

He immediately took my hand and kissed it. "And here I was about to leave this lackluster party. I believe fate is on my side tonight. You're not easy to forget."

"Emmett."

He looked surprised at my response. "You remember my name, though I never got yours. I don't think that's possibly fair."

"You do realize this is a game and there is no fairness in it all."

He gave the widest devilish grin. "Touché, my lady. Please, let me offer you a drink. Last I recall, the lady enjoyed some red wine."

"You have recalled correctly, Emmett."

Before he placed his arm around my waist, he whispered a brief comment into my ear. "Please don't run away from me tonight again."

I didn't know how to take him. I wanted to be honest and tell him my sole purpose for attending. "If you remember last, I'm not seeking for my own personal pleasure."

"Why are you always on a mission? You're a mystery, and one that I need to solve."

"I'm afraid you'll be wasting your time, Emmett."

"But you're worth the time. At least give me a name to call you by, even if it's not your own."

I briefly observed the rest of the room. Finding Jacob wouldn't be too hard of a task considering he would have been in his wheelchair. I ignored Emmett's request as this would have to be the last time I would ever speak to him again, but alas I gave him a name. "Renee."

He stopped us from walking further and without warning, he turned me around and I was facing him. He lowered his head and I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me, but instead his lips grazed my ear. His warms hands pressed against my lower back and pulled me in closer to his warm body.

His breathing down my neck caused my hair to rise quickly, "If that's what the lady wishes to be called, then I shall call her, Renee."

I lost all concentration when I saw him. His copper hair was noticeable from a mile away, but what had my heart at a standstill was seeing him lock lips with Leah. Her slender perfect curves were exploited for all to see, and she raised her leg around his body. He placed his hands on her hips and I felt nauseated. I closed my eyes and released myself from Emmett's hold. What was I doing wasting more time?

"Jacob! Jacob!"

I ran down the hallway and tried to open the closed doors, but each one was lock. I opened a few more and only found couples tied down or in the heat of passion. Finally, I could hear the familiar voice. I opened the door and was horrified at the scene in front of me.

"Jacob! What did they do to you!"

I couldn't do anything but cry. I went up to him and tried to untie him down from the bed posts. He kept mumbling and cried in anguish. Lord, help me, I kept telling myself. A few moments later and I could hear Edward behind me screaming at the two ladies. He finally helped me bring Jacob down. I pushed his wheelchair closer to Edward, and once Jacob was safely secured in his chair, I barged out of there.

Now, here I was dragging him into his bed. At least he was able to help pull himself up and climbed into bed. He barely spoke a word to me, except apologized before he fell into a deep sleep. His back was enflamed from the crop marks. I placed some ice on it to ease the pain, and he flinched with each touch.

"What were you thinking, Jake?" I placed the thin quilt over his body and kissed his forehead. What was I going to do with him now?

I headed upstairs, but the pounding at the door stopped my tracks. I could hear Edward's voice through the door, and didn't have the energy to deal with him.

"Bella! Open this door. I know you're in there."

I tilted my head back and decided to get this done and over with. I unlocked the door and he was standing there with his eyes looking dark. I could see his chest movement breathing in and out.

"I went over to your house first. You didn't answer your phone. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

I couldn't believe him. He had the audacity to be upset at me. I tried to remain calm.

"Excuse me. If anyone is to raise their voice, it should be me. You think you have the right to come in here and demand things from me?"

He made his way into the house. He kept his distance from me knowing I didn't want him near me, but his eyebrows furrowed as if he was still upset. His eyes were wondering up and down my body. Next thing I realized, he took off his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. What the hell was he doing? He finally pulled his t-shirt over his head and walked over to me. He took off my coat, and I stepped away.

"To hell with you, Edward! You honestly think I'm going to sleep with you now!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. "I'm not trying to sleep with you. I'm trying to cover you up because, hell, I can't concentrate while you're prancing around half naked in front of me."

He didn't come any closer, but I decided to walk up to him. My skin brushed against his, my breast rested against his chest. We both didn't break our gaze at each other, and I brought my hand up to his face. We were so serious and heated. My thumb rubbed the bottom of his lips.

"And were you able to concentrate when Leah's lips were locked with yours? Because she surely left a mark on you." I wiped the remaining red lipstick stain of Leah off his own lips. Disgusted at the memory, I pulled back and headed up the stairs. "You need to get out, Edward."

"I'm not leaving, Bella, until you listen to me." He was finally calm and collected.

I turned myself around, "You don't understand, do you? I need you to get out of my life, completely."

"You're angry and just saying that."

"Edward! I'm beyond angry. How I feel about you right now doesn't even come remotely close to how I felt when Jasper slept with Alice."

"Don't dare compare me to Jasper. I've done nothing wrong."

"If you can't see your mistakes, then you definitely need to leave."

I don't remember him moving close to me. Even as wounded as I was, his warm presence against my bare skin caused me to be weak. I was convincing myself to shut off any emotions I had left for him. I stared into those blue-grayish eyes that haunted me. I could see he was deeply suffering, but it didn't come close to how I was feeling.

He grabbed both my arms and pulled me in. His kiss was so warm. It caused my whole body to soften. I didn't want to respond, but I arched myself forward to him. My mouth slightly opened and allowed the tip of his tongue to taste me. He surprisingly let me go and stepped back.

"I'm going to leave so you can reassess how you really feel about me. But if your kiss could tell me anything, you still want me as much as I want you."

He picked up his clothes and stepped out the door. I stared out into the empty room and my entire body felt numb. I finally fell to my knees and started crying. What was wrong with me? He was wrong in every way, and yet I was too weak for his touches that I gave in. Even he recognized I still yearned for him.

After a long shower, I threw myself onto the bed. I didn't want to analyze my personal life anymore. I needed sleep. It had been an exhausting day and I had much to think about moving forward.

The quiet knocking at my bedroom door woke me up. Did Jacob climb up the stairs? I heard it again and a voice behind the door.

"Bella, I've made breakfast."

What time was it? I looked at my watch. Hell. It was already 10:00. I've never slept in this late before. My body must have needed the sleep.

"Bella?"

I wanted to make sure I heard the voice right, "Renesmee?"

The door knob slowly turned and Renesmee walked in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I'm good. I needed to wake up anyway. What are you doing here?"

Her fingers were intertwined together and she looked down at them, and then spoke to me. "Jacob called me this morning. He wanted to apologize, and he told me everything about last night."

I didn't know who I felt sorrier for, Jacob, Renesmee or me. "Renesmee, I'm sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I have you to thank."

"How's he doing this morning?"

"He's in a good mood, but his marks still pain him a little."

I shook my head, "As much as I hate to say it, but maybe he deserved that pain."

We both laughed at my sarcastic comment. Deep inside, I didn't like him suffering, but at least he learned from this mishap. Hopefully, he would never have an interest in attending another event like last night's.

"I'll be downstairs once I freshen up."

"Okay." She walked out of the room, and I realized I would have to start moving on too.

Renesmee cooked an amazing breakfast plus I was famished. My last meal was lunch with Jasper yesterday in New York. I took my plate into the kitchen and started cleaning up, and Jacob came over to me.

"Bells, can we talk?"

"Sure." I dried my hands and glanced over to him.

"About last night. Bells. It was all my idea. My fault. Not Edward's. He did everything he could to prevent me from going, but you know I'm a stubborn mule. I'm also very convincing, and he did it because he cares about you."

"How does going to a degrading sex party hosted by his ex by the way, imply that he cares about me?" I couldn't believe Jacob was siding with Edward.

"Because he knows you love me and would do anything for me. I pushed him, Bella. He denied me several times, but I couldn't let it go because I was feeling sorry for myself over Renesmee."

"You both are to blame for this, but he's an adult, Jake. He made his own decision and decided his own fate when he went back to Leah."

"Look, I don't know what happened between him and Leah, but I know the guy is nuts over you. I mean, who the hell would babysit their girlfriend's best friend because she made him. You don't give him enough credit."

I lifted my hand up to Jacob. "I don't want to hear anymore. What we had was great. He's a good man, but just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to do today. Given that Renesmee is back in your life, I'm going back home."

I bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Jake, and don't screw things up with Renesmee."

"At least she forgave me."

"Ouch!" I was stunned by his proclamation.

"Love you too, Bells."

I had a full free day ahead of me, but I didn't mind. I also needed to complete some shopping and chores. I pulled up to the parking lot of the grocery store and then heard my phone receiving a text.

 _Edward: Good day, Bella. I hope you slept well last night. I would love to talk to you whenever you are available. I still love you._

I grabbed the phone and placed it against my chest. Seeing his text stirred mixed emotions for me. Hearing Jacob's justification eased my mind a little, but it still didn't explain why Edward had to kiss Leah. Thinking of them together boiled my blood and I decided not to respond to him.

My shopping cart was still empty after circling the aisles. In all honesty, I wasn't even thinking about what to buy. My mind was too engulfed about the past few days. I felt the sudden halt of my cart, and I realized I had run it into someone.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I'm so stupid."

He turned around and I couldn't believe it.

"Emmett?"

"Bella, right?"

"Yes, oh this is embarrassing. I did not mean to run you with my cart."

"No, it's okay. It didn't hurt. I don't think I'll be pursuing a lawsuit."

I chuckled at his comment. We seemed to share some interesting conversations each time. Oh, but he didn't know it was me that he was talking to the past few times we met.

"No." He quietly whispered to me, and I was confused.

"What?"

He kept staring at my eyes and cracked a smile. "You're Renee. Or is it really Bella? I recognize that laugh. It's very distinct."

I didn't know what to say. I never imagined that we would collide paths ever again.

"Emmett. I . . . "

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just thankful that whoever was behind the mask is you. You know, you have a tendency of leaving me wounded each time we meet."

"I assure you it's unintentional."

"Wait, does that mean you and Edward are exclusive?"

I inhaled a deep breath and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"No need to explain, Bella. Your body language says it all."

"Emmett, I really have to finish grocery shopping." This situation was getting odd, and I wanted to escape any connection to Edward.

"You're always scheming to leave me, aren't you?" He was being persistent, and had his entire body on lockdown not budging.

"It's not you. I just moved into a home and need to unpack, clean, stock my fridge; the list seems to continue on."

"Listen, I hear you. I do, but let me alleviate some of that stress for you."

"I think I can manage on my own."

"Dinner. That's all I'm asking. I'll bring you something to eat so you won't have to worry about cooking."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Be honest, Bella. Each time I've been with you, I've enjoyed our conversations. It doesn't have to mean anything except two people who could be the greatest of friends. I mean, men and women can be friends without any explicit sex, right?"

As much as I wanted to disagree with him, I did enjoy my conversations with Emmett. They were playful comments between two able adults that weren't looking for any serious connection. Without giving it another thought, I brought my hand out for a shake.

"An honest dinner with a friend."

His face lit up and he took my hand for a hard squeeze. "So this is what it feels like to not be rejected by Bella."

That afternoon, I organized the house as much as I could. I felt quite accomplished with all the tasks I was able to complete today. It was therapeutic to not have to worry about anyone but myself for a moment.

I had less than an hour before Emmett would stop by. I realized I had ignored Jasper when I left New York and never reached out to him. I picked up my phone and called him.

"Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to apologize for leaving you in New York without any explanation."

"You don't need to explain. Thank you for coming to New York. It meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad I came. Aro meant the world to me too."

"Are you home this evening?"

"I am actually, having a guest over tonight though."

"Oh. Maybe we can catch up next time."

"Jasper, I don't think it's smart for us at this moment. I'm going through changes, you're going through changes too and it may be best to detach ourselves for a moment."

His silence on the phone hurt me, but we both knew it was the right thing to do. It was the only way to let him move on.

"I have to go, Jasper. It was good talking to you."

"Bye, Bella. Before I go, I did love you, I still do. If that means anything to you."

I didn't respond back to his confession. The feelings I had for him were no longer mutual.

"Bye, Jasper."

I cut off our call and dropped my phone onto the sofa. I stared out the living room window and tried to understand this entire process of life and love and pain. My phone buzzed and I thought it was Jasper calling me, but I noticed it was Edward. I didn't have the energy to talk with him either. He would have to wait. Right now, I was going to enjoy this moment of singlehood and hopefully laughing myself silly tonight with Emmett.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" I was laughing so hard that I know I snorted embarrassingly enough. My hand slapped the table, and I buried my face in my arms.

"It's the truth. I promise!" Emmett held up his hands as if he was giving himself up. He continued telling his stories of his childhood and his insane adolescent years when he first lost his virginity. Evidently, it was the mother of his best friend who was newly divorced. He had no clue how to handle the vivacious woman and her curves that he almost cried to her.

"I'm telling you, Bella, it was like therapy and heaven all in one night. I have to admit though, that night I vowed to always be gentle with women because she gave me such a beautiful insight into how to truly make love to a woman."

I finished my third glass of wine and didn't know if I could consume any more alcohol because I was getting too relaxed. It was a feeling I almost thought I would never encounter again.

"So tell me, Bella. Besides saving lives one day at a time, what other passions are you drawn to?" He asked such a serious question that it threw me off for a loop.

I had to think hard on that one because it's been so long that I've had to focus just on what I wanted. "You know, I don't know. I've always focused on school and dived into it like it was my life. I never thought I could do anything else. As a matter of fact, I don't know how to do anything else."

"Well, that needs to change. I mean imagine being a kid again and forget the responsibilities of adulthood. What did you want to do as a child?"

I giggled like a kid at that notion, but something did make me pity the child in me growing up.

"Playground."

"What?" Emmett was perplexed at my answer.

"I was constantly on the move with my mom and her husband that I never had the chance to go to a playground and just play."

Emmett sat himself straight up in his chair. "Aww, Bella. That breaks my heart." He placed his hand over his heart and tilted his head to one side.

"Okay, I don't need your pity. I turned out okay." I tried to squeeze the last drop of my wine into my mouth but I had inhaled it all already.

Emmett stood up and walked over to me and pulled my hand. "That's it. We're not going to pity you anymore. Let's go."

"Where are we going? It's late."

"We are going to fulfil a little girl's dream once and for all."

I stood looking directly up. It was almost 30 feet tall. Emmett had brought me to Seattle Center to the Artists at Play playground. It was a massive constructed playground that looked more threatening to me.

"There is no way, I'm climbing that." I studied the ropes that created a wall to climb up to the tower. Connected to the tower was a slide that for any child seemed too high in my taste. "And I'm not coming down that."

"Aw, come on, Bella. You're thinking too much. Come on." He started climbing the ropes and reached his hand out for me. I closed my eyes and wondered of all the things I said, why did I mention playground? I held my breath and placed my hands in his.

I was intimidated by the climb. My knees felt like jelly, and it was so dark outside that I didn't know if I had my feet on the proper rope or not. It felt like forever, but we finally reached the tower. We sat in there for a brief moment so we could enjoy the view of the Space Needle. I made my first playground climb. It worked my nerves but I felt liberated.

He took my hand and stood up as tall as he was allowed in the tower, "What goes up must come down."

He leaped into the hole and slid down the enclosed slide. I could hear his laughter echoing through the elongated tube. My heart was palpitating. This was something I had wished for as a kid, now I was going to live it. Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes, pushed myself and crossed my hands across my chest and sat back.

I felt my stomach tighten and the adrenaline rush escape me. The fall down the slide lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime of dreaming as a kid came true. I fell off the tip of the slide and landed onto the soft ground. Emmett held me up, and we both were laughing so hard.

"You did it, Bella!"

I stood up and gave him a massive hug. I didn't know how to thank him. He gave me a moment in my life that I had never thought I would ever revisit again. We both couldn't stop smiling. He finally placed me down on my feet, and even after we both promised to never cross that line, he brought his lips with mine. His kiss was so different. It was so easy, and as I went forward for more my mind trailed off of being in Edward's arms. I kissed him as if he was Edward, the passion was overwhelming. It felt so real.

Reality set back in and I was disgusted with myself. What caused me to do that? It wasn't fair to Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

I placed my fingertips on my lips and walked away, not wanting to turn back to face Emmett because in doing so meant I wouldn't see Edward standing there.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone! Much love to my followers and commentators. This chapter was long, but my mind couldn't stop. Hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! By the way, I'm such a huge Emmett fan. Always loved him in Twilight!**

 **-kl**


End file.
